Code Lyoko: Season 5: The War
by metalgearhunter
Summary: XANA's back, and with something of his own. With the Skidbladnir being rebuilt, the 6 man squad will find even more replikas and a new army XANA has built. With this new Lyokian girl, Mia, now in the stretch against the squad, can they win?
1. Episode 1: XANA's Resurrection

Code Lyoko: Season 5 - XANA's Resurrection

The group of 4 kids stood in Jeremie's room, wondering what they were going to do with the new lives they now had together. XANA had finally been defeated only 2 days ago, and they shut down the super computer yesterday. With thier little virtual world, thier very best friend, Lyoko, now gone for good, what were wondering what they going to do. Yumi sat on Jeremie's bed, watching Odd as he did a handstand against the wall. He smiled that same smile of his like he always did. Aelita watched Jeremie as he typed on the computer. Odd and Yumi had no idea why they were still interested in searching the net. The multi-agent program Jeremie created, with the help of a mister Franz Hopper, otherwise known as Waldo Scheiffer, destroyed XANA, and all of his little Replikas. Ulrich was no where in the room. Odd decided to be the first to ask the question you all and Yumi and himself must have been asking themselves.

"Hey, Einstien?"

Jeremie simply turned the chair around to face his friend. Normally, he would only stare at the computer screen and say, "what, Odd?" But today was different, Jeremie now had all the time he could spare for his friends and now faced them to listen rather than simply hear them out. "What is it, Odd?"

"If XANA's dead, and the super computer shut off, why are you still searching the net?"

Aelita decided to answer the question. "Well, Odd. You see, we are searching the net for someone. My father. I still have a hope that he somehow survived what happened to him. I mean, you can't really die in Lyoko, we figured that out when William destroyed Lyoko. He should've been virtualized forever, but he came back. Maybe, my father survived and escaped to the network. I want to find him."

"But your father's gone, Aelita." Yumi told her. "I hate to say it..." Yumi got up and put her hand on Aelita's shoulder. "Your dad is gone."

Aelita shook her head calmly. "No he's not. We recieved a message from him yesterday via e-mail."

Odd and Yumi jumped at this, a shocked expression on both faces. Odd got up and walked to the Einstiens.

"How come you never told us! You know what kind of important news that is?" Odd told them.

"You two need to focus more on your school work and no more of this virtual world stuff. Those days are over." Jeremie told Odd. "Aelita and myself practically know as much as a College instructor who took college 10 years in a row just to be a great college teacher. However, you two need to get back to your lives. Originally, we were going to save it as a surprise, but since you asked, we told you the truth."

"Besides, Odd. Does my father really concern you?" Aelita asked him. "I mean, we all are going to split up and go our seperate ways once we graduate High School. Yumi is going to graduate in two years, and us three."

"But I thought all 5 of us had something special! We've spent so long together, I thought we would all move in one big mansion together, and you know, stay friends forever! We saved the world, I atleast think we should enjoy it together." Odd complained.

Yumi smiled. "Odd, come on. We can still be friends, even when we graduate, but your idea of living isn't like ours. We plan to get married, have kids with our lover, and sit back, and relax in a nice house all to our family."

"I thought we were family!"

"Odd." Aelita calmly said. "We still have two years, all together. There is plenty of time to spend with us. Don't worry, when you find someone you trully love, you'll forget all about us when you meet her after we go our ways."

"No I won't!" Odd told all 3 of them. "I gave up my only 'love' to rescue Lyoko when William first got possessed. I stood her down for not telling me something really important and she said that we would never speak again. I gave up 'love' for you all, my best friends... my only friends. I don't want to lose that just because we are going to graduate."

"But Odd..." Yumi told him. "I plan to move back to Japan, and Jeremie and Aelita plan to go America."

"What about Ulrich!"

"Um..." Yumi scratched the back of her head. "I don't really know..."

"What! Come on! You two still aren't dating yet! I mean really, what is holding you two back _now_! I mean, XANA is gone, and I can recall several times Ulrich tried to tell you his true feelings and Jeremie always interrupted. This is stupid." Odd finished and picked up his bag and made for the door.

Aelita stepped forward. "Odd, where are you going?"

"To find Ulrich. Maybe he shares my vision of what we all are!" Odd answered and slammed the door. Jeremie and the others winced and shared worried looks to one another.

Yumi sat back down and looked at the picture Odd had drawn for Jeremie's birthday present. It was a picture of the 5 of them. She picked it up and looked on the bottom. It had words written by Odd saying "Best friends forever". She couldn't help but feel guilty for how they made Odd feel. It's like they thought Odd would probably just leave them alone because of what just happened. Yumi sighed and put the picture back on the desk.

"Maybe we should do what Odd wants, you know? We all have sacrificed so much for one another, how could we just leave that with the super computer?"

"Well, Yumi…" Jeremie started. "Like you said, we all don't share the same vision or idea for that matter, of living. Odd wants to stick to us simply because we saved the world. We can't live like kids forever."

"Well, maybe an exception can be made in our case. Hmm? I mean, we did go through so much to get Aelita out of the super computer, we all tried to free Franz Hopper, and plus we all killed XANA, together. All Odd wants is to stay with that, let's not take that from him. If anything, I don't care where I live, as long as… well, _he_ is by my side, I won't care if I share a place with you and Aelita." Yumi explained.

Aelita simply looked at Jeremie. "You know, I wouldn't mind that either come to think of it. I think I may be really happy living like that, with the best friends in the world."

Jeremie just looked at her, bewildered. "Come on you two, we are not animals, only animals live in packs like that. We are human beings, a man and a woman get together, eventually get a house, make their own children which they raise themselves. I'm not going to accept it now, or ever." Jeremie finished that and turned right back to his computer.

Yumi and Aelita understood. He was entitled to his own opinion after all, but maybe two more years in school could change his view on that idea. Aelita looked at Yumi, a look that said 'can we talk'. Yumi nodded and stepped outside with Aelita.

"So…" Yumi started. "What do you want to do?'

"I want to stay with Jeremie more than ever… but I also want Odd and my other friends to be happy. I really would not mind living like that, a big mansion, me and Jeremie would be making enough money to pay the bills, and everyone else can get the other stuff. By the way, Odd's right you know…"

"About what?" Yumi asked.

"What's holding you two back now?"

Yumi stared into space for a second, and answered. "Ulrich is. He has never worked up the courage to ask me out yet, and if I did that, he would probably feel invaded, since he is the guy."

"Or he might feel very relieved and say yes."

Yumi couldn't help but think of that option as well, but she knew Ulrich, his pride would get the better of him, even when he really wouldn't want that and feel utterly disgusted by what just happened. Ussually, the guy is the one to ask the girl, not the other way around. Yumi just looked down and sighed.

Ulrich stepped out of his room, clean clothes on and all. After a nice hot shower, was the time to go get some dinner. Yep, he wondered what they were having that night. Maybe Odd would- no, Odd will know what their having. Ulrich set off in the direction of Jeremie's room when Odd came running down the hallway.

"Ah." Ulrich said, enlightened by Odd's appearance. "Where are you running off to, dinner isn't in 10 minutes."

Odd panted and stood up. "Ulrich, I want to ask you something. Would you be okay if you, me, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie all lived together after college?"

Ulrich stood there, wondering what came over his friend. "What, of course not."

Odd's world suddenly broke apart. No one thought the way he did.

"I mean, everyone has their own life, college or school they want to go to, different careers which involve being in a certain place for that. I'm sure the others think the same way."

"You sure are right about that, Ulrich. They do…" Odd answered disappointed with a slight sense of anger in his voice. "I'm going to go to dinner. See you later." Odd stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down to the lunch room. Ulrich sighed as he watched Odd walk away. He had never seen Odd so broken down before. He walked to Jeremie's room and found Aelita and Yumi discussing something outside the door.

"Hey you two." Ulrich stated. "What are you two talking about?"

Yumi started madly blushing. She looked at Aelita, who nodded with a grin on her face. Yumi looked down as if she was afraid to do something. She walked to Ulrich and looked him in the eyes. Ulrich's cheeks turned crimson.

"Ulrich…" Yumi stuttered. "Um… would you mind telling me what you were going to say before… um… you know… what I said." Yumi closed her eyes, expecting a no. Ulrich took advantage of this opportunity, nothing could stop him now, even William after what all had happened with him.

"Before you said what?" Ulrich teased. He looked away, blushing, but giving a smile that Yumi couldn't see.

"Um!" Yumi said, straightening herself up and looking to the left wall. "Be, be, before I said, um… let's just stay friends…" Yumi winced. This was her first time ever doing something her heart dearly wanted. Something for love.

"Oh…" Ulrich said. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." Ulrich looked at her now. Yumi couldn't help but look with her eyes, and look away. Ulrich could tell she was scared and nervous. This is why he had to ask her. He knew that this is what she wanted to hear, but she was scared all the same of how he would react if she asked him.

"What would that be… Ulrich?" Yumi said.

"Will… will you go on a, uh…" Ulrich suddenly couldn't find the word. He had it, but his brain just froze. Ulrich started trembling. _What's going on? Why can't I just say this last word, I'm right there! Come on Brain, help me! Some one, please help! Odd, if you were here, you could help me finish this!_

Yumi turned her head to Ulrich slowly. She could tell by the look on his face that he was now inside his own mind, the nervousness froze time to him. She decided she would wait on it. He needs his time to do this too, just like she did. She stood there, and waited, ever so patiently to finish that sentence. All he needed was to say that one word or four words.

Ulrich was trembling beyond belief now. Then, all of a sudden, a boy came down the hall behind Yumi. He was just walking. He had on a black jacket, with a bit of an extension sticking out underneath it like a jacket he saw off of Yugioh GX. He had on dark green, cargo pants, sneakers, red and black, and a black hat with a pitch black shirt on. The jacket was unzipped and he had blonde hair, and emerald eyes. His eyes looked cold, colder than anything he had seen before. He walked past them, not paying any attention to what was going on and just continued down the hall. Ulrich cleared his throat, and finally found the word he had been searching for. "A date, with me!" Ulrich pushed the words out of his throat. He looked to see Yumi smiling and she held both of his hands and her mouth moved. Everything else went silent but her voice. He heard her say, "yes". Ulrich's eyes widened just like his mouth. Aelita smiled at this development.

"That's so beautiful. I gotta tell Jeremie." Aelita opened the door and walked in the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

In a room of complete darkness, a boy sat on his bed, crunched up. His eyes were dilated and he looked like he hadn't been getting any sleep lately. His black hair was messy and his room looked messy aswell. His name as William. He could hear the screams of the Lyoko warriors as sliced at them with his sword. He closed his eyes to drown out their voices. What was he seeing? Was this, what happened while he was a slave of XANA? He closed his ears, and tried the hardest he could to drown out the voices and sights of Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. He shook his head madly.

"No." He said aloud to himself. "It's not my fault! Please, help me! I don't, I don't want to do it! I'm, I'm a Lyoko warrior, not one of XANA's. No!" He saw himself swing the Zweihenger at Yumi, who had apparently dodged the sword. She waved her fan in front of his face, taunting him. "_You can never beat us XANA, you hear?_" He heard Yumi say that. Then, he kicked her. He saw the look in her eyes the entire time. Hate, pity, disgust, mistreatment, love, caring, softness, and determination. Did she not like him anymore? He bet she didn't. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tightened up the ball he was in. Tears came to his eyes as he could see himself chasing down Aelita in what seemed to be a mountain like area. He cried. "Please, forgive me! It's not my fault!" He saw Aelita fall on the mountain floor and look at him with fear. He formed smoke in his own hand and fired it at her. He could hear her say something very distorted, but kind and urgent. "_No!_" He saw himself throw her against a rock and then he picked her back up and brought her to him. He heard himself say something. It didn't sound like him at all. He couldn't make out the words, but he saw Aelita's eyes. He opened his own. He still was seeing the vision in his head. Her eyes, her brilliant eyes. He could tell, she, out of everyone, she who he tortured the most, understood him. Her eyes held such feelings, understanding, forgiveness, happiness, trusting, pity, sorrow for the person she was looking at, helplessness, innocent, hope, depending on the person she was looking at. She knew how he felt, she wanted to help him more than fight him. William felt disgusted at himself for ever hurting her. He had to make it up, somehow.

Odd stood in the factory, looking at the super computer. All his friends had not seen the way he saw. The way he thought, he believed it was right. After all they had been through, they didn't want to stick together throughout life. He winced at the thought as he pressed the elevator door. The elevator went down and down until it stopped and opened, revealing a circular room. Odd stepped inside and the floor in front of him opened, and a tall super computer came out from the floor, mist flowing off it's surfaces and down on the floor. Odd stepped to it and a small door opened up, revealing a lever. It made it's way out towards him, waiting for him to push the lever down. Odd just stared at it. Then, he looked back over everything. He figured he was being a cry baby, but after all they had gone through, he knew that after school, they would all go their separate ways and forget about one another. Ulrich had Yumi, and Jeremie had Aelita. He had nobody. He reached for the lever, and grabbed it. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled down the lever and the super computer turned on! It flashed and pulsated so strongly, it blew Odd's hair into a mess. Odd took his hand away slowly and the door closed, hiding the lever. Odd stepped in the elevator and it went up into the computer lab. It opened and Odd saw the computer, and the projection of Lyoko was in the center of the room. Odd went to the computer and looked in Jeremie's book to find the delayed virtualization. After about 5 minutes, he found it and typed in the commands. He set the time for 1 minute and 45 seconds. He stepped in the elavator and headed into the scanner room. Finally, he stepped in his scanner, and it closed. The doors shut and Odd felt himself fly upward. He hovered over the floor and soon, a massive wind swept him away and he found himself in the air of a blue, dome like area. He fell on the floor, on all 4 limbs and stood on the rotating floor which held the eye of XANA. The corridor stopped spinning and a door opened up. Odd, by habit, ran into the corridor. He found himself running down a hallway and soon, at an intersection heading left or right. He ran left, a direction in this room, the first room in sector 5 he and the others ever laid eyes on, a room where the scyphozoa had first been encountered. He ran and ran, running from his problems on earth. It got darker and darker and soon, pitch black. Next thing he knew, ran straight into a wall and fell on his butt. He rubbed it and looked at it.

"Ow!" He stood up and tried to get a visual of what he was seeing. Soon, his cat-like vision took place of his regular sight, giving him the ability to see in this darkness. He looked around and saw a corridor. "Huh?" He walked to it and stepped inside.

At dinner, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie all sat at their usual table. Ulrich then noticed something. "Hey, where's Odd?"

The others soon noticed this and looked around. "Yeah." Aelita stated. "Where is he, it's not like him to miss dinner."

"Maybe he's still mad." Jeremie concluded. "He really needs to grow up. Anyway, Yumi, why are you still here, aren't your parents going to get mad if you don't get home?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already called. I told them I would eat here and come home around 9."

Jeremie just nodded and gave her a good-for-you kinda look. Then, they all saw someone come to the table they hadn't expected to come. It was William Dunbar. He stood at the table with his lunch tray in his hands.

"Hey guys… is it okay if I sit here?" William asked.

Yumi looked away. "No William. I don't think now is a good time. Give us some time to get over what happened, okay, but don't stray away."

"You all act like what happened is my fault. It was totally out of my control, I was a prisoner of XANA, helpless and forced to do his bidding. If you guys are going to be like that, then I'm just going to go sit and stay some where else."

"Fine." Ulrich said, relieved that his used to be competition was now going to leave them alone. "You should go."

William squinted at Ulrich and then at Yumi. "Fine." He then turned around and walked away. Aelita looked at him.

"Hey, William!" Aelita said. William couldn't help but stop, remembering her eyes, her beautiful, uxorious, deep forgiving, understanding eyes. He wanted to take the chance to look at them, just one more time before he made his departure to another table.

Aelita stood up. "Can I sit with you then?"

William's face brightened up and relaxed. "Sure, I don't see why not." Aelita picked up her tray and followed William to the lone table his clone used to sit at. Jeremie shook his head, not understanding why she had done that.

Aelita and William arrived at the table, and they sat down. William proceeded with eating and Aelita did the same. William then wanted to start a conversation.

"So…" He said. Aelita looked at him. "Did I do good?" Aelita just looked down. She remembered how he was like on Lyoko before the XANA took advantage of his wandering and amazed mind and possessed him.

Aelita smiled. "Yeah, you did do good William."

"Hmm…" William just took another bite. "Not good enough I suppose…"

Aelita stopped eating and stared at him. He had a look of guilt on his face, he didn't even try to finish the food he put in his mouth. Aelita couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but does he remember everything that happened on Lyoko while he was under XANA's control? The others didn't understand, and she thought they didn't want to. William was helpless at that time, all the actions he committed were through XANA, not on his own accord or even in his control. The brink moments the real William came to on those days were really hard for him, and XANA ceased total control of him the second time he came to in the Ice Sector. He couldn't stop himself from doing the things he did on Lyoko. Aelita completely understand the situation he was in, but no longer. But now, if he recovers those memories, they will stay and haunt him every day of his life. What he did is something that no sane human would ever do in their life. Only very evil beings were capable of doing things like that, but no human could ever be that evil, which is why XANA is so scary. He is no human, he is a program, a multi-agent system, a super virus capable of going to feats no one could ever hope to comprehend or understand. XANA was psychotic, merciless, it was just pure evil. She wondered what would be going on if Jeremie had never made that multi-agent program to kill XANA. She wished that William could've gone on that last mission with them, and work side by side to avenge himself for his uncontrollable actions. William was in the same position, or maybe a more worse position than her father was in. He was a prisoner of XANA, and forced to be slave, a dependable, strong slave he used to hurt his new found friends. Aelita wanted to comfort William, she could see the pain in his eyes, the pain of those memories he is now recovering. He shouldn't even remember them, but his mind is slowly recovering them, and if won't remember them now, he may have nightmares of them and actually relive them! She couldn't let him go through with that, but there was nothing she could do. But William was nothing but a person to her, someone she hardly knew. But, then again, she fought with him everyday for about 3 months now. She needed to spend more time with him, to help him go through the trials of his own mind and memories that will start to haunt him for a very long time. Aelita put her hand on William's back, which startled him and he looked around just to see Aelita smiling weakly at him. He tried to return the smile, but all he saw was her being hurt by him in his mind.

Odd continued further into the corridor, and soon, the darkness got so thick, he couldn't see through it anymore. He sighed and sat down. "Man, maybe this place can hide me from my stupid life forever, maybe I might skip Judgement day in here." Odd just sat there and then shook his head. "Nah, God will get me here too. I'll just sit here and hope that none of the others will find me." Odd sat there and closed his eyes… and then he woke up!

Odd looked around to find himself still in the darkness. _Did I fall asleep? If so, I wonder how long…_ Odd got up, his back ached a bit. He must have slept there for hours, had the others realized he was gone yet? How long has it exactly been. He felt his butt, it felt flat, very flat. "Wow, judging from that, I must have been asleep for atleast 8 hours…" Odd started walking to get his butt all back to it's original form, a floor flat butt felt annoying. After about a few minutes of walking, Odd grabbed his butt and it felt round again. He sighed a sigh of relief. _How could any girl like a guy with a flat butt…_ He shook his head and smiled at that comment. "I sure wish there were some babes here, but I wonder… why haven't we searched this part of Sector 5 yet? I thought we knew everything there was to know about Sector 5." Then, all of a sudden, he heard footsteps, soft foot steps coming his direction. Odd looked around curiously. Then, a pink-red light appeared far away. Odd looked to it. He could see a feminine figure walking his way. He could tell it was girl due to the way she walked, her hips swaying side to side, her hour-glass figure and short hair like… Aelita's! He recognized the way she walked too, she walked much like Aelita and the silhouette came closer. Soon, the red light reflected off of Odd's face and she got close enough for the silhouette to become a person, a girl.

"Ae- Aelita! What are you doing all the way back here, how did you find me? How is there light emitting from your body?" Odd asked her.

The girl stood there, smiling. Odd looked around, if Aelita found him, shouldn't Yumi and Ulrich be here as well? Something was wrong. Then, she relaxed her face and smiled calmly at him. "Odd. I'm glad I found you." She said.

"Well, I don't know why, it seems the rest of you have plans of your own, well, so do I. I am going to live in Lyoko, no questions asked. Just like how you all are going to go your ways, so am I. Jeremie! Program some generator to make monsters will ya! I need something to do here!"

"You want something to do, Odd?" She looked around and grinned. "How about kiss… me." She tilted her head. Odd was stunned by that statement.

"What, aren't you with Einstein?"

The girl moved in, revealing more of her self. Odd recognized that she was wearing her old lyoko outfit, but her navel was exposed, aswell her shoulders and the lower outer side of her legs. Her eyes were sapphire, not like Aelita's. "I don't know no Einstein unless you mean that genius, Jeremie. She put herself against Odd's chest and touched her cheek against Odd's. He blushed, but was more surprised than romanced. He stood still while she put her arms around him. She then put her hands and lightly grabbed both of Odd's biceps and pushed her self slowly away, but not too far so that she was right in front of him. Odd still stood there. She tilted her head slowly. She smiled softly. Her eyes looked amused.

"Um, Aelita, what are you-" the girl cut off Odd's question by putting her finger on his lips.

"Shh… now… please… I need you to kiss me." The girl said.

Odd just stood there, something wasn't right.

The group of 4 sat in Jeremie's room. They were worried about Odd. After dinner, they spent hours searching for their missing friend, but they never found him. Jeremie's clock read 2:13 A.M. Jeremie sat his computer, but he wasn't typing. He was wondering what made Odd disappear. Ulrich had stated that he may have run off somewhere. Jeremie just wanted to know where his friend was, and why he would just leave without saying anything.

"I bet his disappearance is my fault." Jeremie said aloud.

"No, Jeremie." Aelita enforced. "It's not your fault, and we will find him."

"But we looked everywhere." Ulrich stated. "The cafeteria, the gymnasium, the park, the forest, the hermitage, our dorm, even Yumi's backyard!"

"The only place we haven't checked is the Factory. Don't forget, Lyoko meant a lot to him, and us as well. Maybe he is there sulking." Yumi explained. They all nodded and ran outside the room to find William at the door.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked him.

William just looked at her, he didn't have that look of love in his eyes toward her anymore. "I heard Odd went missing, and I heard you were going to the factory, I want to help."

"Sorry, William." Jeremie said, pushing his glasses up. "We are done with Lyoko and everything else, you should just continue on with your life." Jeremie walked ahead of him, but William grabbed his arm firmly, which surprised Jeremie.

"I am coming, and you aren't going to stop me. The past just can't disappear with the flip of a switch. I consider Odd my friend you know, I remember when we squashed those big red monsters together in the factory, so don't tell me if I can't help."

Ulrich was the first to act, who had apparently pushed William over. William landed on the ground and looked up at Ulrich. "Hey, keep your hands off of Jeremie, you hear? Now, if you don't mind, we are going."

"Good, then so am I. Let's go." William told the entire group.

Jeremie just looked around at the group. "Fine, but don't touch anyone else."

"Fine then, Einstein, what are we waiting for, let's find Odd." William stated. Everyone ran to the secret entrance in the woods and got their gear together and set off for the factory. When they reached the ladder, the pulled the closing open and stepped onto the bridge. They all slid down the ropes and into the elevator. Jeremie and the others watched as the elevator door opened to reveal the computer lab operational!

"What!" Jeremie exclaimed as he and the others ran to the computer. Jeremie sat in his chair and pulled the speaker to his ear and mouth. He looked on the monitors to find Odd in Sector 5.

"I can't believe, Odd managed to virtualize himself, but how? Odd doesn't know squat on how to operate a computer, let alone send an e-mail right." Jeremie exclaimed once more.

William looked toward something. "Maybe he used that book right there to do." He pointed at it. Jeremie picked it up.

"Boy, why can't Odd use a book to do something good for once. When that boy puts his head to thinking, he can sure do something. Odd. Odd! Odd, can you hear me!.. He isn't responding." Jeremie looked to the others. "I am surprised Odd managed to virtualize himself, let alone get Lyoko operational. He didn't break anything, it's almost as if he was directed how to do it."

"Uh, the book." William said again.

Jeremie got a dull look toward him. "The _book _doesn't tell you how to turn on Lyoko. What's more, there's someone else with him."

Everyone else shot their look to the computer screen.

"Is, is it my father?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Well, it can't be XANA, that's for sure, or any of his monsters. It's not Franz Hopper either, otherwise, the Super Computer would say so. This is something else not encountered in the super computer's data, like how the new monsters were." Jeremie explained.

Ulrich just looked at the screen. "Well, for one thing, what ever is there, it isn't hurting him. Plus, the super computer indicates it's one of XANA's goonies."

Jeremie typed away at the keyboard. "Get ready, I'm sending you, Aelita, and Yumi in. William, you wait for a moment. Since XANA is dead, it's going to be impossible for something to take control of you and mess this up. If you just sit right there, if we need you to go in, then we will call you in."

William nodded and just watched the screen like he did a day ago. Then they heard Yumi.

"Jeremie, we're all set."

"All right," Jeremie told them. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie hit the key and inside the dome area, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were integrated and landed on the floor.

"_Take the corridor and go straight. Then make a left turn in the first room you see."_

"Right." Ulrich said. "We'll have Odd out in no time."

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie sat on the chair. "Strange, it turns out I have no data on that area of Sector 5. This gets weirder and weirder. When you get there, try not to destroy what ever is with Odd."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

"Gotcha." Yumi said. They continued down the corridor and soon turned left. "Jeremie, it's starting to get dark, we can't see anything."

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

"Hmm…" Jeremie said. "That could explain why I can't see anything on my screen around Odd. Huh, What the!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita looked up. "What's wrong Jeremie."

"_I, I don't know. Some blue number appeared below Odd's Life Points count, I don't know what it is… I've never seen that there before!"_

"What could it mean, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked while trying to navigate the darkness.

"_I don't know, but it's going down. I don't like the looks of this, but you have to get to Odd now! I don't know what could happen to him if this new number hits Zero! What the! Guys, be careful, you got some creepers on your tail!"_

Ulrich stopped. "Creepers, but only XANA can send those, he's dead! Plus, how can we fight something we can't see?"

Aelita charged up an energy field, which gave off enough light for them to see 2 meters in front of them. "You don't mind doing some close combat, do you?"

Ulrich raised his swords. "Of course not, princess. Here we go!" They ran forward and soon, a barrage of lasers were flying their directions! Ulrich proceeded to protect Aelita and blocked with his swords. Yumi concentrated on the direction of the laser fire to find their source. She smiled, and whipped out her fans. She threw a fan and it flew threw the air and into the darkness. Soon, a yell could be heard followed by an explosion. The fan flew back. Yumi caught it in her hand.

"That's one down." Yumi stated.

"_It seems there are 5 more. Yumi, you think you could get them with the limited visibility you have? Odd's blue number is down to 65%."_

"Yeah." Yumi responded to Jeremie. She ran forward and did 3 cart wheels in a backflip motion to dodge the lasers coming at her. She then did a spinning back flip high in the air and straightened her body out, while throwing her fans. The fans proceeded and cut 3 more Creepers. They exploded. 2 lasers came at her, 1 flew past while another one hit her in the right arm. She winced at it and then caught her fans. Ulrich ran past her into the darkness and then 2 explosions were heard.

"_That's it for those creepers. Nice work you two."_

Ulrich came running back and whipped around Yumi. He put his sword up. Aelita caught up to them to give them more light. "Thanks Jeremie, no sweat."

"_Quickly now, Odd's blue number is down to 40%!"_

The gang ran and soon, they saw a glowing red and blue light. In the light were 2 silhouettes. They looked like they were kissing.

"Uh, Jeremie. You were right, there is someone else here with Odd." Ulrich stated. They looked closer and what they saw was a girl strikingly similar to Aelita kissing Odd, who was apparently held to the wall with Red Veins around his hands and feet. He was completely helpless. But what shocked them the most, was that they could see blue lines similar to Odd's nerves glow inside of him, and bright dots were moving through them, up to his mouth where the girl connected hers. The bright dots were proceeding out of his blue nerve line and into her red line. She was glowing red and he was glowing blue. Odd seemed to be getting weaker.

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled. "Jeremie, there's this, girl here. She's taking something out of Odd, he looks like he's dieing!"

"_And that's not all, the super computer is getting traces of XANA on the net! You guys have to stop her, she's bringing XANA back to life!"_

Ulrich and Yumi nodded. Aelita launched her energy field at the duplicate of herself and the energy field hit her hard. She screamed as she was pulsed away from Odd. Ulrich and Yumi got in front of Odd, guarding him. The girl got up and looked at them with worried and scared eyes.

"Jeremie, I don't think this girl can fight." Ulrich explained.

"Odd…" Yumi stated as she cut the red, glowing veins holding him to the wall. "Are you okay?"

Odd just looked at them. "Why did you guys come here, plus how did you find me…" Odd stumbled onto his knees. Ulrich looked at the girl.

"What did you do to him!" Ulrich yelled. He kept his swords in front of him. The girl got more frightened and backed up.

"_Ulrich, the girl is indeed one of XANA's creations. I don't have much data on her, but she has 500 life points, more than I've seen in any monster. If she has that many, she must be crucial to XANA. If she can't fight you, kill her now while you still have the chance. She holds the key to bringing XANA back to life."_

"No can do, Jeremie." Aelita said. "I can see 8 creepers coming our way."

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie looked at his screen. The super scan then detected a replica. Jeremie's eyes widened. _XANA was never dead… only made powerless, until now. _"Guys, XANA just made a Replika, he found another Super computer! What ever that girl did, she gave him more power, and now XANA is… back. Kill her, now!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Ulrich looked frontward. The Girl was still backing up as 8 creepers slithered past her. They charged up their lasers and fired. Ulrich blocked 4of the lasers, but the other 4 hit him. Ulrich was busted backwards on his butt and held his stomach.

"_Ulrich, you lost 80 life points. One more hit, and it's game over."_

"Gotcha, Jeremie." Ulrich stood up. He rearmed himself and saw the glowing girl head a different direction."

"_Ulrich, be aware, if she catches you, you will be completely at her mercy. Don't let her kiss you."_

"I was never planning it, Jeremie." Ulrich stated and sprinted to the creepers. He blocked several laser shots and sliced two of them apart. He then deflected two lasers at the creepers, getting rid of them. The other 4 were getting ready to take him down, but Yumi's fans destroyed them. Ulrich saw Yumi running toward him.

"Thought you might need help." Yumi told him.

"You thought right. Now, let's get her."

Yumi nodded. Aelita hoisted Odd and supported him by letting him lean on her. They walked to Ulrich and Yumi. She formed an energy field so they could see. Then the girl stopped all of a sudden. The gang cornered her at what seemed like an edge. She looked down, and then back at them with the most scared face they had seen. After a better look, they found a XANA eye on her forehead and chest. Ulrich held his sword to her, and she flinched back a bit.

"Listen, I am going to make this as painless as possible as long as you cooperate." Ulrich told her.

She just stepped back a bit and her foot touched nothing. She stumbled, but regained herself and she just put her hands up to signalize she meant no harm. Ulrich stepped forward. He raised his sword. The girl gasped. Ulrich swung it at her, but she turned around and jumped off the edge. Ulrich and everyone else just looked down to find a dark red Manta come up from below and fire at Ulrich's head. He fell back and was devirtualized. Yumi looked at the manta to find the girl riding on it. She smiled mischievously as the manta took the glowing girl away to see 3 more mantas headed their direction.

"Jeremie, we're going to need our vehicles, fast if we are going to catch her!" Yumi stated.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

"Don't worry. I'll pull them up." Jeremie typed at the keyboard as William leaned closer. "It seems like Sector 5 is bigger than we thought. What your in is a dome like room, which your vehicles can be stabilized in. Here you go. Go after her, and there are three mantas headed your direction.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

The vehicles materialized in front of them, the Over Wing, and the Over Bike.

"_Aelita, put Odd on the Overbike and you pilot. I think he's out cold and I can't materialize him for some odd reason. What ever you do, don't leave him alone, the girl is still out there. It doesn't look like she trying to escape, but waiting for something."_

"She's waiting for the two of us to get devirtualized so she can continue what she was doing with Odd." Yumi informed.

Aelita boosted ahead past the 3 mantas. Yumi did the same. The mantas turned around and started firing at them. **(Common sense would tell you that the mantas would follow and fire, so why didn't they just confront them instead of boost ahead!)**

Yumi looked back at the mantas as they fired. "Aelita, you continue on, I'll take care of the mantas." Yumi told her. Aelita nodded and went on to glowing light flying up ahead. Yumi however, turned around and took out her fans.

"Alright, you over grown flying fish, time to meet the chef." Yumi yelled as she threw both of her fans and 2 mantas dodged the first one, but the 3rd wasn't so lucky, and the fan flew straight into the center of the XANA eye and it blew up. The other two screeched and nodded at one another. One flew past her and stopped only to start laying flying mines. Yumi's eyes grew wide as she saw them and tried to maneuver through the dark mine field. The other manta, continued firing. Several lasers flew past her and one finally managed to hit her, making her lose control and flying straight into a mine! Yumi's vehicle blew up and she devirtualized as she hit another mine whilst falling.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie shook his head.

Yumi popped out of the scanner doors and fell on the floor as she asked herself how she could've been so stupid. Jeremie position the mike a little.

"Aelita, you're on you own. The two mantas are headed your direction. Can you see the girl yet?"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

"Yes, I can, Jeremie." Aelita answered as she and the unconscious Odd caught up to her.

The girl looked at her and patted the manta. Unlike William, she had not actual control of the Red Manta she was on. The Manta swiftly turned around and started flying backwards. The girl then licked it's eye and it then started firing at Aelita. Aelita wondered how the girl didn't fly off the manta. She then proceeded in dodging the lasers and charged up an energy field.

"Energy Field." she said as she pitched it at the Manta. The Manta dodged it and fired once again. Aelita dodged it. Then, two more laser blasts flew past her head in the other directions. Aelita turned around to find the other two blue mantas were on her tail, and they were firing at her. Aelita swung to the left and the girl patted the Red Manta and it followed, with the other two blue mantas not far behind. All three were firing at her. Aelita dodged the lasers, but couldn't keep it up. The Red Manta started flying faster and the two blue ones shot the Overbike. It exploded! Aelita screamed as she and Odd fell to their doom. If they fell down there, they would be virtualized forever. The Red Manta however, shot Aelita, and with one hit, she lost all 100 of her life points and devirtualized. Then it swept down and caught Odd. The girl sat on his groan and put her hands on chest. She lightly pushed down and he woke up. He felt weak. She then proceeded in kissing him. Odd's blue light started glowing again and his blue number went down.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie sighed. "William, get ready to go in. You ready to redeem yourself."

William smiled. "Of course I am! Let's go rescue Odd!" William excitedly ran to the elevator. Yumi let him pass through. William headed into the scanner room where he found Aelita. He passed her.

"Good luck out there." Aelita told him. William gave her a thumbs up as the scanner doors closed.

Jeremie hesitated as he looked at the others. He let out his breath and pressed a key. "Transfer William. Scanner William. Virtualization!" Jeremie pressed the key.

William then appeared in the dome area in the sky. He then landed on the ground, with is original outfit on him. William admired himself and examined his Sweihenger. "Awesome, I'm a Lyoko warrior again!"

"_William, now you listen to me, don't do anything stupid like you did last time you were here again. Now, head down the corridor and make your first left. Be fast, it may be dark, but I'll guide you on the little terrain data I have of the dark area."_

William nodded and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"_Left!"_

William took the turn and headed into the dark corridor. Soon, it got dark enough to where he couldn't see, but he kept running.

"_Take a right in three, two, one!"_

William took the turn.

"_Make a left!"_

"Gotcha." William told him. He took the turn.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi watched in amazement as William quickly made his way through the dark corridor.

Jeremie held the mike. "Take a left!.. Stop!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

William stopped, panting. "Okay, so… where are the monsters?"

"_Hang on. I'm going to let you use Odd's Overboard. You can skate right?"_

"Of course I can skate. So, where is it?" William looked around in the pitch black darkness. He then heard some kind of digital sound.

"_Okay, it's in front of you, but be careful."_

William cautiously put his foot out and felt around for the hovering board. His foot soon landed on it. He carefully walked onto it and balanced himself on it. "Okay, Jer… I'm on. So, how does this thing work?"

"_Just lean forward and imagine the board moving. If you want to boost it up, just kinda push your feet down."_

William leant forward and the Overboard flew fast. William was caught by surprise, but he didn't fall off. He smiled and soon saw a red and blue light very far away.

"Hey, Jeremie. I see some blue light up ahead, should I go toward that?"

"_Yes, William. That's Odd and some new girl. Rescue him, his number is almost up!"_

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll have him out in a gif." William boosted the over board. In the limited light coming from Odd and the mysterious girl, he could see 2 mantas. "I'm guessing their bad guys." William held up his sword. _Okay, nothing stupid this time, you have to save Odd, you're the only hope._ William told himself. "Geronimo!" William yelled as he boosted to the mantas.

The mantas both looked at him and they started flying in his direction. They fired lasers at him. William blocked the lasers with his sword, which apparently absorbed the lasers. As each laser hit it, it became more pink and heavier. William noticed this.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

"Hey, Jeremie?" William asked over the monitor. "My sword is changing into a reddish like color and getting heavier, what should I do about that?"

Jeremie leaned forward and aligned his glasses. "I don't know, try swinging it at the mantas, it may discharge the energy your sword is getting."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

William looked at his sword. He slightly swung it behind his back and firmly swung it in the direction of his enemies. A disc like blade of energy swung out the sword and sliced through both of the mantas' wings. They fell and shortly blew up. William looked at his sword. "Amazing! I am the bomb!"

"_You can admire your work later, Odd only has 6 blue points left."_

William sped to the Red Manta. "Hey!"

The girl stopped kissing Odd and looked at William. "Huh, what!"

"Say good night!" William told her as he held his sword up and cut the Red Manta's belly. The Red Manta flew up and started following him. "Huh!" William was surprised the manta hadn't died. He boosted up ahead and the girl resumed kissing Odd. The Red Manta shot at him. William blocked the shot and his sword glew a bright red and got very heavy. William held it with both hands and swung it at the Manta and the girl. The girl jumped over the red disc of energy and the Manta flew under it, but the disc hit Odd and devirtualized him with one hit.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Everyone cheered and Ulrich and Yumi headed to the scanner room. Jeremie fixed his mike to his mouth. "William, go back. I don't want you alone with her. Go back to corridor you came from.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

"Sure." William responded. But all of a sudden, he was shot in the back and devirtualized. The Red Manta flew past his devirtualizating body as the girl looked at him. The Red Manta just floated there as she looked at where William once was.

"Hmph." She patted the Red Manta and it turned around and flew away.

"Hello… hello. Odd, Odd can you hear me? It's me, Jeremie."

Odd woke up to the sound of the voice. "Huh!" Odd sat up in the infirmary. "Where, where am I?" Odd looked around.

"The infirmary." Yumi answered. "We were worried about you."

"You, you were!" Odd looked Jeremie's direction.

"Yeah, William saved you from that girl." Jeremie informed him. Odd looked to right to find William, who smiled and waved at him.

"Cool." Odd said.

"Listen…" Ulrich began. "We all don't necessarily feel how you feel about living… but maybe as time goes on, we'll consider your idea."

Jeremie looked at Odd. "We're sorry for how we sounded towards you."

"Yeah." Yumi started. "After some thinking, Aelita and I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea, but if you can wait for Ulrich and Jeremie to get the idea, you don't think you could stay here on earth with us?" Yumi asked.

Odd looked around. "Sure, but under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Jeremie asked.

"You have to do my homework for the next 2 months." Odd said, crossing his arms.

"Sure." Jeremie told him, rubbing his head. "Oh, and William."

"Huh?" William said.

"You wouldn't mind staying in the group, now that XANA is back, we are going to need your help. That is why we recruited you in the first place."

William smiled and held out his hand. "You betcha."

Jeremie took the hand and shook it.

"You're an official Lyoko Warrior now William!" Odd exclaimed. Then they got up and left the room.

**A/N: Hello to all of you. This is my very first Code LYOKO fan fiction and I wanted to continue off of where the show left off. I hope you all enjoyed this 1****st**** episode of MY season 5 and I hope you stay tuned for Episode 2. Please review, as it lets me know that someone is reading this.**


	2. Episode 2: The Girl

Code Lyoko: Season 5 - The Girl

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita sat at their usual spot in the lunch room. Ulrich watched Odd with a disgusted look on his face as Odd gobbled down every part in his meal, not stopping to enjoy the sanctity flavor of the crap Rosa called food. Yumi also watched Odd and did a face palm. Aelita just continued eating, some what like Odd, but not as messy or fast. Then, Jeremie came with his tray, as well as William. Jeremie sat down next to Yumi.

"So," Jeremie began. "I decided to do some research on that girl you all encountered yesterday, and guess what…"

Odd looked up from his meal to look at Jeremie. Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi also stared.

"It turns out she lives in Sector 5, much like the Scyphozoa. The thing is, she can recover her life points and now they are signaling 1000. It seems she increased her power as well. I would really love to know how she survived in Lyoko even when the super computer was turned off."

"Maybe Lyoko itself never turned off." Odd suggested. Jeremie just looked at him. "Maybe turning off the super computer only closed the door to Lyoko, or the virtual world for that matter. Maybe while it was off, Lyoko was still alive."

Jeremie shook his head in thought. "If anything, I would love to get some data on this girl. She isn't from our world, that's for sure."

"You don't think Aelita had a twin, do you Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Impossible, otherwise she would be in the pictures with Aelita. Usually, twins are very close to each other, especially identical twins. If she is and was separated from her father and sister, then how did she come to Lyoko?" Jeremie asked her. Yumi looked down in puzzlement.

Ulrich spoke up. "Maybe Sector 5 may have some data on her."

Jeremie shook his head. "No, otherwise, we would have gotten it long ago. I believe I may be able to get some data if we can turn the tables on her. I'll go to the computer lab and try to straighten this thing out." Jeremie started packing his bag and pushed his lunch toward Odd until a mister Principle Delmas spoke up.

He cleared his throat. "Eh hem… your attention please, students. Your attention please."

"MR. DELMAS SAID QUIET!" barked a coach, Jim Morales.

"Um, thank you, Jim."

"No problem, sir, always happy to help." Jim responded.

"Now, students, I want to introduce you to two of our newest staff who will most possibly be spending a lot of time with all you border students, one of which is not here right now. Say hello, to Mr. Hunter eh… well, Hunter."

Principle Delmas motioned his hand to a broad man about in his 19's or 20's. He looked very young.

"Hey…" Ulrich whispered. "He's the guy I saw walking in the hallway yesterday, I was wondering what he was doing at this school and why he was inspecting the dorms." Jeremie and the others looked at him. He just stood behind Principle Delmas, with that same cold look on his face.

"Uh, Hunter, wouldn't mind saying a few words to the students?" Principle Delmas asked him. He nodded and walked forward.

"Hello to all of you." He said. His voice was stern, much like Ulrich's father, but it was also different and struck much more authority. "I am going to be your Dorm Instructor and Student Discipline Chief. I am hard, but I am also fair with any student given the actions he or she may have performed. Now, I am not here to scare you or make your life a living hell. I am here to protect you and keep you organized and well behaved. Is that clear!"

No students said anything. Even Sissi, with that big ego of hers, didn't say anything to this frightening individual.

"I said, is that clear!" he repeated.

"Yes sir!" the student body said. Jeremie and the others just looked at one another. Jeremie nodded at them and got up to walk to the factory. He headed for the door when Hunter grabbed his arm. Jeremie looked at him.

"And, just where exactly are you going, Mr. Belpois?" Hunter asked with that strong voice of his. Jeremie lowered his head a little.

"Um… to my, room."

"Students are not allowed in the dormitories during School Hours. Now, head back to your table and finish your lunch. You've got classes up ahead, and you must be well prepared."

"Uh, Mister Hunter." Principle Delmas stated. He put a hand on his shoulder and Hunter looked at him. "Jeremie Belpois is one of the finest students we have at this academy and is really well prepared for his future classes and life. I believe it's okay to let him slide by when he needs to." Hunter just looked back at Jeremie and then firmly let go of him. Jeremie could feel the blood resume circulating throughout his body again. Hunter scared him, if not, all the students here right now. Jeremie looked into his eyes to find anything suspicious, but the eye of XANA was no where, infact, nothing was in his eyes, as if he was trained to be like this or had his life been crushed and only wanted to insure others' lives didn't end like his.

"Fine." Hunter simply stated. "You may go to your room." He looked ahead of him and then proceeded to grab a tray. Principle Delmas patted Jeremie on the back and said "Good boy." and walked away as well. Jeremie continued outside and ran down the forest to the secret entrance in the woods. Jeremie climbed down the ladder and got his scooter. He then rushed to the factory, jumped down the ropes, and into the computer lab he went. He sat on the computer and started typing away as he put the mike to his ear by habit.

_Now… if only I could contact this girl. Nah, she wouldn't. Well, time to get to work. It's time I create something that can grab data as well. We're going to need it._

Several hours later, in class, Yumi got a text from Jeremie. Yumi looked down at her phone, trying not to let the teacher see it. William became curious. "What is it, Yumi."

"Jeremie texted me, saying that he wants all of us at the factory as soon as school's done. We are going girl hunting."

William smiled. "So, we're going back to Lyoko again?"

Yumi nodded.

"Sweet!" William whispered. As the bell rang 24 minutes later, William and Yumi bolted out the classroom and met with Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita in the park.

"So…" Odd stated. "We all going to the factory?"

"Jeremie said he wanted to meet us there." William said. "Best not keep him waiting."

The others nodded in agreement and opened the opening to the sewers. They headed down the ladder and on the way they were to the factory. In what seemed like seconds, the group were in the elevator and now in the computer lab. They walked to Jeremie and surrounded him as usual for their mission briefing. Jeremie looked at them all and smiled.

"So…" he started. "Are you all ready to go back to sector 5?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright then. Now listen, I only have one rule. Don't, kill the girl." The others looked at him in confusion. "She may have more data we could need in the future, but she is still very dangerous, so don't get caught alone with her. Now, I have created a way to drain information out of this girl, so, who wants the attachment for this round?" Yumi raised her hand.

"I guess I'll do it."

Jeremie nodded. "Alright then. Head down to the scanner room, I'm sending you all in."

The group nodded and headed into the elevator. Then, the elevator took them to the scanner room. The door opened. Yumi and Aelita stepped in their respective scanners. The doors closed.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie hit the key.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita and Yumi landed on the rotating XANA eye on the floor of the dome area. Then Odd, Ulrich, and William landed behind them. The corridor opened and the group ran toward it. They continued down the corridor and then stopped at the intersection room.

"Hey, Einstein?" Odd asked. "Which way do we go, right or left?"

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie positioned his mike. "Um, I guess left. She lives in that area of Sector 5, though she could have wandered somewhere else."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

The group continued into the corridor and it soon became darker. Aelita formed an energy field.

"_You guys be careful, XANA is getting back to his old power level. He may send monsters."_

"Relax, Jeremie." Yumi said. "XANA isn't in Lyoko anymore, he probably doesn't know we're here."

The group continued further. They made a right turn. Then shortly, a left. Then another left and stopped at the cliff. They found themselves in the same room of the dome area.

Ulrich looked up. "Jeremie, we're going to need our vehicles."

"_Coming right up, just give me a second. Okay, done!"_

The vehicles materialized in front of them. Odd jumped on his Over board while Yumi got on her Over wing with Aelita. Ulrich jumped on his Over bike. William just looked around.

"Uh… Jeremie? What do I use?" William asked.

"_Maybe you should ask one of them. I don't have a vehicle for you yet… It'll take me some time to make one from scratch, just like the others, but it shouldn't be that long."_

William looked at Odd.

"Sorry, buddy. I only fly solo." Odd replied doing a wavy like motion with his arm and hand. William looked at Ulrich.

Ulrich only shook his head, he still didn't seem happy about William coming to Lyoko with them. William looked at Yumi and Aelita.

"Sorry." Yumi said, motioning to Aelita. "I already have a passenger."

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie got an irritated look on his face. "Alright, I understand you all don't feel comfortable with William there, but we got a bigger problem to face than your feelings. Ulrich, I can understand yours… kinda. Now, someone decide who William will ride with."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi looked at Odd. "Come on, Odd, don't be so sexist. Let him ride with you."

"He did save you after all." Aelita supported.

"No way." Odd said shaking his head. "Unlike you, Aelita, William's heavier and it will only mess up the aerodynamics my Over Board has."

"_That's it, if you all can't decide, I will. Aelita, get off of Yumi's Over Wing and stay with Odd. William, you partner up with Yumi. And no, Ulrich, you can't say anything. I have had it with the tears in this group. We recruited him and you will be a TEAM in Lyoko, got that?"_

Everyone else nodded. Aelita got off the Over Wing and nodded to William with that smile of hers. She mounted up on Odd's Over Board. William proceeded to getting on with Yumi.

"Uh…" William said. "Where do I grab?"

"My hips, William." Yumi answered. William grabbed her hips and he felt a warm, but nervous feeling in him. Yumi noticed this. "Any higher, and it won't be falling off you have to worry about."

William held his hands forward in self-defense. "Okay, Okay. I got it, chill. I'm not that kind of guy."

Yumi smirked at him.

"_Okay you 5, time to go after her."_

"You got it, Einstein!" Odd exclaimed. He was the first to take the lead. Ulrich and Yumi drove off after him.

Ulrich looked at Odd. "I can't wait to see what this side of Sector 5 looks like."

"I can't either." Odd told him. "Something tells me that we are going be needing a flashlight though, it's getting even darker."

Aelita smiled at Odd. "I can't wait to see where this girl stays."

One after the other, they headed into the corridor and soon, another doorway came. It looked like a ventilation shaft sort of passage. Aelita looked upwards.

"Jeremie, I don't think we can fit our vehicles through here, and it looks like a secret passage."

"_Naturally, I'd tell two of you to keep going down the path, but since this is uncharted territory, 3 of you are going to leave the vehicles and the other 2 will guard them. Yumi, Odd, it'd be best for you two to stay behind. Ulrich, Aelita, William, you go into the holeway."_

"Alright, Jeremie." Aelita replied. She ushered Odd to drive the Over board close enough to the hole to crawl in. He did so and Aelita put one arm in, then the next. Finally, one knee and the with a bit of push from Odd, Aelita crawled in. She shot a look at Odd for pushing her, who only gave her one of those smiles of his. She shook her head and continued. Yumi piloted her Over Wing next to the hole. She nodded at William. He looked at the hole and cautiously crawled in. He didn't want the group to blame him for another mistake he would make, so any decision here had to be thought out before he acted on it. He crawled in after Aelita. His sword made a dragging sound and everyone looked at it. Willaim made a I-didn't-mean-to look to Aelita who only slightly shook her head and smiled at him. She offered to help William with his heavy sword and Ulrich was the last to crawl in.

They made their way deeper in the hole, and soon, a cliff-way came. Aelita gasped when she almost crawled out of the hole and fell. "Looks like it's a dead-end." Aelita told them.

William shook his head. "We can't see anything, how can you tell if it's a dead end or not? Use one of your little energy balls to make more light again."

Aelita looked forward and held out her hand. Soon, an energy field formed and some light was given to them. What astounded them all was the sight of an enormous dark room. It was full of darkness and only one path was in the room. It was a T like path. Aelita activated her wings and fell out of the hole. She gained altitude and hoisted William out of the hole. She struggled to carry him AND his sword to the path. She let him down and he smiled up at her. She nodded at him and flew to get Ulrich. He was easier to carry and she landed him on the same path William stood. Aelita finally let go of her wings and landed next to them. She lit up another energy field and started walking. They continued silently for awhile until they saw something that astounded them.

Odd and Yumi waited near the vent hole… thing path to guard the 3 vehicles. Odd looked Yumi up and down. Yumi eyes looked at him in a suspicious way.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"Uh…" Odd turned away, blushing slightly. "Nothing, just kinda, sizing you up, that's all."

Yumi turned to him and put her hand on her hip. "What would you need to size me up for?"

"You know, to see if you're, uh… Ulrich's speed! Yeah, that's it, Ulrich's speed." Odd finished, crossing his arms and grinning widely. Yumi just looked at him.

"Are you sure Odd. You turned away pretty quickly… were you hiding that blush I see."

"NO!" Odd denied. "Of course not, you're not that pretty."

Yumi got offended by this and Odd caught the danger. He waved his hands in front of him. "Not that way, I mean, you're just…"

"I hope you have head insurance, Odd. I know what you meant, you think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"No, I don't, I swear! I didn't mean it like that!"

Yumi growled at him. She took out one of her fans. "Odd… you better clear this away and quick."

"_Hey you two. Don't cause any trouble, we don't want XANA knowing we are here. Remember what I said, a team in Lyoko."_

Yumi just looked at Odd.

Odd got a worried look. "Please, Yumi, you know I didn't mean that. Listen, if it helps…" Odd put his paws together and bowed to her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, so now you're making fun of my heritage, is that it?"

Odd shot up in fright. "No! Yumi, I mean I am sorry, I am truly sorry!"

Yumi just sighed and turned away. "Odd, until you can come up with a proper reason why you said that and a proper apology, please don't speak to me, don't even look at me."

Odd sighed. "Yes ma'am…"

Aelita, Ulrich, and William all just stood there at what they were seeing.

Ulrich looked forward. "Is, is that-"

Aelita cut him off. "Yes, it is."

William looked at them. "Then let's stay quiet."

They nodded in agreement as they crept toward the thing they saw. Infront of them, the mysterious girl was sleeping on a big, soft cube which was at floor level with the 3 paths. It conjoined them. Ulrich, William, and Aelita crept up to her until they set foot on the cube. It felt plushy.

"Shh…" Aelita told Ulrich and William. "We don't want to wake her up."

All 3 of them surrounded her and Aelita then carefully and quietly got over her. She looked her dead in her closed eyes in amazement. She appeared almost exactly as she did before Jeremie updated their uniforms. Aelita looked at her eyelids. It looked like her eyes were moving rapidly… she was dreaming. Aelita looked upwards.

"Jeremie…" she whispered. "Should this girl be dreaming?"

**OUTISE LYOKO**

Jeremie leaned in to the monitor. "You found her?"

"_Yes, Jeremie." _Aelita replied over the monitor. _"I am right over her. She's… sleeping… and dreaming."_

Jeremie smiled. "Well, it seems XANA created an actual human being! This is amazing!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita just looked at her.

"_I never thought XANA had the kind of intelligence to create a human being who could dream, let alone sleep in Lyoko! But still, be careful around her, she is still a threat. I'm going to get Yumi into the room while she is still sleeping. If that girl catches you, she might alert that monster in the room."_

Aelita, William, and Ulrich all looked forward in fear. There was a monster in the room somewhere else. William looked behind him.

"It could be that red manta ray thing." he whispered.

Aelita and Ulrich nodded in agreement. Then, all of a sudden, the girl moved in her sleep, hitting one of Aelita's arms, causing Aelita to lose balance and fall onto the sleeping girl. Aelita closed her eyes tightly.

Odd looked at Yumi in a guilty way. He sighed once more. "Yumi… I-"

"_Yumi, Odd, you have to get into the room Ulrich and the others are in. The girl is in there. Yumi, when you get there, I'll tell you what to do when we have her in our grasp."_

Yumi nodded. "Got it, Jeremie." Yumi used her telekinesis to take Ulrich's Over Bike with her. "Jeremie, which way do I go?"

"_Sorry, Yumi. I can't guide you there, but it's not far. Look for any left turns next to the wall in the path your in."_

"But, Jeremie." Yumi whined. "We can't see anything in front of us. How are we supposed to pilot through this darkness." Odd's face brightened.

"I'll lead the way! I believe I can do so."

Yumi squinted at him. "And how are you going to do that, insult the darkness?"

"_Hey, Yumi. Chill. You know Odd would never call you ugly, so, give him a break. Anyway, we got more important things to handle. Now, Odd, if you believe you can navigate through your path, be my guest, just don't do anything stupid."_

Yumi groaned. Odd just sighed. "Sure, Jeremie, don't worry. Yumi will be perfectly safe, she's in good hands." Odd then surfed in front of Yumi and offered her to grab his tail. Yumi just looked up from her cage with a sad expression on her face and just looked at him. She had her arms crossed as if she was trying to hide something. Odd got a soft look on his face.

"Yumi, please… I didn't mean that. Now please, grab my tail and hang on, I'll go really slow, you won't get hurt." Odd assured her.

Yumi sighed and slowly grabbed the tail. She had gone from anger to hurt. She never expected Odd, out of all people, to say or suggest something like that. It hurt her very much.

Odd smiled and started going forward slowly. He put his paws against the wall and felt for another path. He soon felt an outer-corner, a left turn. He took it. Yet again, he had another wall to go through. He kept going and after what seemed like an hour to them, stopped. He sighed.

"Jeremie, for 'wall' we know, we could've passed the entrance to the room we are going to." Odd told him.

Yumi got a worried look on her face.

"_Uh… I don't know what to do. Go back to the hole, looks like Yumi will have to go on her own in the hole."_

Odd then noticed something behind him. "Uh, Einstein, I don't think we can this minute. I can see something." Odd pointed to a glowing XANA and Yumi looked at it also. She gasped. The dark creature then charged a laser and shot it at them. Yumi didn't have time to pull out her fan and flinched as the laser came her way. She didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see nothing in front of her but the XANA eye. She looked down the see Odd hanging onto her Over Wing for his life. His claws were deep in it, but they were slowly slipping. Odd's chest had electricity around it, he took the hit for her. One of Odd's claws came loose.

"Yumi, help!" Odd yelled.

Yumi gasped in horror as Odd was starting to lose his last grip. She reached down, but the creature shot her again. She winced in pain as she grabbed her right shoulder and looked up to the creature. She got a stern look on her face. She pulled out a fan and threw it at the XANA eye that gave off the creature's position. The fan cut the XANA eye and the creature roared and fell, then exploded. Yumi then looked at Odd's position… what she saw, shocked her. Odd was no longer there.

"Ah… Odd!" Yumi yelled while reaching where he was. "No, I was too late." Yumi kneeled down on the Over Wing and a tear came to her eye.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie sat back in his chair with a worried look on his face. He positioned the mike and looked at Odd's card. It was still yellow. "Odd. Odd… can you hear me?" His shoulders slumped in disappointment. Then, Odd's Life Points went from 100 to 0. Jeremie flinched. Odd's card faded, but no scanner window pulled up, signaling of his safe return. Jeremie just looked at the monitor and then after a minute, he repositioned the mike to let Yumi know of the news.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi just kept looking down.

"_Yumi, I don't know how to say this… but Odd's Life Points are 0 and no scanners opened up. He's not here on Earth… I believe he fell into the void."_

Yumi's face got a shocked expression. She looked down in disbelief and reached her hand downward. "Odd… ODD!" She yelled. She slumped on her Over Wing crying. She couldn't believe she let Odd fall to his death. She hammered the Over Wing with an angry face as she cried into her arm.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie just sat there in grief. He couldn't believe Odd was gone. He looked away from the monitor and shut his eyes tight, trying to wake up from the nightmare. He knew Yumi couldn't continue with the mission in the mental state she was now in. He repositioned his mike. "Yumi… I'm, so sorry. If you want, you can go back to the Dome Area and I'll materialize you."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi looked up from her arm, her eyes puffy and red from the sobbing she was doing. She sniffled and just looked up. "I can't believe I done that! It's all my fault!"

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie put his hand to his chin. "Maybe not. Remember the first time you all got devirtalized in Sector 5, and I couldn't bring you back. Well, maybe the same is for this area. Listen, we are aborting the mission and-"

"_Jeremie, just be quiet, please." Yumi said over the monitor._

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi continued to look down. She sighed. "Just, let me be on my own for now… I would rather just stay alone." Yumi curled up into a ball. Then, she heard something. She pushed it off as a hallucination. Then, she heard it again. _Yumi!_ Yumi looked downward. "Odd?"

"Yumi!" someone replied.

"ODD!" Yumi yelled louder.

"I could use a hand here… please!"

Yumi bobbed her head up and down. She grabbed the handle of the Overwing and piloted down to see Odd hanging on the wall, half of his body in some line of dark digital code which flowed through the darkness, the void. Yumi grabbed his arm and hoisted him up with the strength her adrenaline was giving her. She then pulled Odd into a hug.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie leaned forward to the monitor in amazement as Odd's card flashed back yellow and bright and his life points were at 50! "What, what happened!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Odd just looked at Yumi, who slightly cried onto his shoulder as she hugged him. He slowly hugged back. Yumi then pulled away from him to face him. "Don't you ever do that again, you here!" Yumi told him. Odd smiled.

"I won't, I'm sorry."

Yumi pulled him in for another hug. "I know you are… I know you are."

"_Uh, what happened down there?"_

Yumi once again, pushed away from Odd and looked upward. "I found Odd hanging on the wall. Half of his body was in some flowing, digital code of some kind."

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie started pulling up some windows and then found the answer. "Ah ha! I found it. Odd was in the digital void, the emptiness of Sector 5. I guess when some one is in it, they become untraceable, uncommunicatable, and are marked as dead. When you pulled Odd out, the super computer must have regained contact with him again."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi flew Odd back to his Over Board and used telekenisis to drag Ulrich's bike along with them. She looked at Odd. He motioned to his tail, which she grabbed without hesitation.

Aelita was frozen in fear as she lied on top of the girl. She moved her head a little and merely went back to sleep. Aelita sighed and pushed herself up. The girl simply squirmed around to reposition herself into a comfortable state in her sleep. Aelita stood up.

"I swear I could feel her heart beating in there." Aelita told them.

William stepped forward. "Well, let's just sit tight until Yumi and Odd arrive, I wonder what's taking them so long."

Ulrich chuckled a little at William's stupidity. "What do you think? XANA is. And as far as I know, he could be sending that monster at us right now."

"_No, the monster hasn't moved an inch."_

Aelita walked over the girl. "I wonder what her name is…" Aelita softly rubbed the girl's cheek, then all of a sudden, they heard someone.

"Hey!" Yumi called out from afar. "Wouldn't mind giving me a hand?"

Aelita smiled and started running Yumi's direction and activated her wings. She then jumped from the path and gained flight. Yumi waited as Aelita came towards her with an energy field to light up the darkness. They locked hands and off they flew to the path. As soon as they landed, they ran to the girl. Yumi looked up.

"Jeremie…" she whispered. "What do I do now?"

"_Okay, here's what you do. First off, you see the device on your left wrist. Well, I decided to take a look at some of the data that was recorded on some fights with Aelita's old pal, the Scyphozoa. I took some data, copied it, and made a draining type weapon that I can only equip on one person per trip. Yumi, you said you wanted to do it, well, here you go. Just point your left arm at the girl and concentrate. The program will automatically update your mind and you'll know exactly what to do next. Any data we suck from her will be given to me. Don't stop until I say so."_

"Okay, Jeremie." Yumi nodded. She aimed her left arm at the girl and focused on her. To her amazement, tentacles similar to the Scyphozoa launched out of Yumi's arm and wrapped around the girl as they used to Aelita. The girl then awoke in a shocked state of mind.

"Huh!" The girl yelled while looking around her, still waking from her dream. She then stared at the Lyoko warriors surrounding her. She yelled.

Aelita and the others smiled in amusement and victory.

"What's going on, what are you all doing in my room!" The girl started squirming around, but the paralysis was keeping her from escaping. Yumi smiled as she moved three of the tentacles to the girl's head. One on each temple, and the last on the forehead, and then, they glew. The girl's face froze in fear as data started flowing out of her and into Yumi.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie smiled as a window appeared and the girl's data and memory came up. "Great job you guys, keep it up. In no time flat, we'll have more than enough information to find out where XANA is hiding." He then leaned toward the screen.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi laughed in amusement. "This is so fun, now I know why the Scyphozoa liked you so much Aelita".

"Don't remind me of it." Aelita replied in laughter.

"_Hey guys. I found out something. The girl has a name. Her name, is Mia."_

"You mean like the name you gave me?"

"_Yep, seems like XANA isn't so creative after all. But anyway, I got here that she has no form of self-defense what-so-ever. It seems like she is also mentally connected with something else… something-"_

They then heard a sound, the sound of a manta. William turned around. "You mean like the Red Manta." William pointed at it. The entire Lyoko group turned around to face it."

"_Everyone, protect Yumi as she continues to grab the data. But be careful, this monster has about 500 Life Points."_

"Ain't that a bit too much?" Ulrich asked.

The Red Manta fired at Yumi. Yumi saw the laser and let go of Mia so she could dodge the blast.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie's window disconnected. "Huh?" Hmm… it seems like in order for me to access her, you have to keep her in the Slicter's grasp. That's the name of the equipment, Slicter."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

The girl fell and the Red Manta charged straight for her. She landed on it's back in a woozy like state as it flew toward another corridor below. Yumi and the others ran to ledge to see Mia be taken away from them. Yumi clenched her fist. "Darn."

Ulrich looked at Yumi. "It's okay, Yumi. One blast from that monster, and you'd be in the factory with Jeremie."

Yumi nodded.

"Hey, guys." William said. They looked his direction. "We are not alone."

All 3 of them looked at what William was pointing at. Three glowing XANA eyes were moving in the darkness.

"Oh no…" Yumi complained.

Then, the XANA eyes moved and they heard some roars. They fired their directions, with horrible aim. Yumi blocked a laser with her fan. Aelita stood behind Yumi and fired an energy field at the XANA eye. It made contact and the creature fell and blew up. Aelita nodded at Ulrich. He faced the way they had came.

"Super Sprint." Ulrich said to himself, and he dashed with amazing speed. When he got close enough, he jumped to the side and reached for the hole. His eyes widened as he misjudged his distance and began to fall. He screamed when he felt a paw grab hold of his hand. He looked up, trying to see through the darkness. Then, he heard Odd's voice.

"Happy to see me?"

"Very funny." Ulrich commented. He crawled in after Odd and they made contact with their vehicles.

"Hey, Ulrich. Follow me, hang on to my tail, I did some looking around."

"Oh no…" Ulrich again commented. He grabbed hold and off they were. He felt himself go down and up for a little while, then a sharp left turn. Ulrich looked up to see a glowing figure above him. "There!"

Odd looked up and saw her. "Yeah, that's her alright." Odd headed up and Ulrich decided to go on his own path.

Mia noticed Odd and Ulrich on her tail. She gasped. She patted the Red Manta. It screeched and started laying flying mines.

Ulrich and Odd gasped as they began to dodge flying mines.

"I can't see anything out here!" Odd yelled.

"Don't worry." Ulrich told him, pointing at a corridor with light coming out. They flew in after the Red Manta and it's mate. After the light dimmed out, Ulrich and Odd smirked as they dodged more mines, easier now. Ulrich looked at Odd. "And God said, "**Let there be light**."

"Very funny, Ulrich." Odd commented.

At once, they boosted ahead of them. Then got in a line next to Mia. "Hey, beautiful."

Mia looked at him with that same look of fear on her face.

"Happy to see me, again?"

"No, I'm not happy at all." Mia replied. She patted her Red Manta and it dove to reveal two more blue mantas head for them.

"Uh oh." Ulrich said. "Jeremie, we got company."

"_Don't worry, I'm directing the girls and William out of the room. In the meantime, survive and keep up with Mia. She's getting away."_

"Alright, Einstein." Odd exclaimed. "Nothing like surfing and dodging lasers that could kill you, yes sirree." Odd then boosted forward. "Ulrich, you go after Mia, I got the sushi."

Ulrich smirked. "Okay, but only because it's you." Ulrich sped ahead. Odd turned around and fired several arrows at the mantas. They dodged all of them and dove down and then elevated back behind Odd and chased him down. "Wow, what a couple of tailgaters." Odd boosted up. The mantas charge at him. They started firing, one by one. Each laser missing until the next hit Odd in the tricep. "Ow. Hey, that hurts you know."

"_Odd, you only got 30 life points left, don't waste them."_

"I'd like you to come down here and see what being shot at is like." Odd faced back and shot at the mantas. One finally hit the Eye of XANA on it's back. It exploded. Odd clenched a fist in front of him and pulled it down with a "yeah". He faced forward again and sped up. The manta got Odd in it's line of fire and charged up a shot. It fired. Odd looked behind him to find the laser hit and devirtualize him. "No!" Odd yelled when he disappeared. The manta made a laughing sound and sped back to aid Mia.

For Mia, things weren't going so well. Mia patted the Red Manta and it tried to ram Ulrich off of his bike for several minutes now.

"That's it." Ulrich said. "I'm getting tired of going easy on you." He stood on his bike and jumped on top of Mia. She hit the back of her Red Manta as Ulrich's feet stood on both wrists. She tried to pull them out, but Ulrich held a sword to her neck. She gasped in fear.

"Make another move, and you won't be riding again." Ulrich threatened. She winced at the thought and moved her head away so she wouldn't have to face him. Ulrich stood tall.

"Jeremie, I got her subdued, where's Yumi?"

"_Just a bit of a problem."_

Way in the back, Yumi, Aelita, and William were speeding their way when the blue manta emerged from the light above them. They turned to face it as it chased them down and fired lasers. William proceeded in blocking them for the girls. Aelita jumped off the Over Wing to give William and Yumi some room. She activated her wings, gained altitude, and started flying ahead. The manta repeatedly shot at William, but he kept blocking, his sword getting heavier.

"Yumi, I want you to duck." William told her. Yumi nodded and ducked. William swung his sword back, and slashed it in the direction of the manta. A disc of energy shot toward the manta and cut right through it, taking it out. Yumi smiled and pinched William's cheek.

"You're a natural, you know that." Yumi commented.

"Yeah, now lets go get that girl." William said.

Yumi sped up to catch up with Ulrich. Meanwhile, Mia was struggling to get loose. She looked at the Red Manta. She pat it one of her hands and it started moving faster. Ulrich noticed the speed increase.

"Hey, just what are you trying to do- Wha!"

Ulrich held his arms up to guard his face from the ceiling block that was coming at him. He hit it and bounced right off of Mia. She appeared in Ulrich's sight facing at him and she smiled. She stuck out her tongue at him. She then disappeared on the Red Manta's back. Ulrich yelled as he continued to fall when Aelita grabbed him. He looked up at Aelita, happy to see her. She smiled back and flew up. They reached his Over Bike and both of them sat on it in relief.

"Man, I wish you had come sooner." Ulrich said to her.

"I wish there was atleast a floor down there… Let's go." Ulrich boosted and soon saw Yumi and William behind them.

"Hey, where's Odd?" Yumi asked.

"I guess he got devirtualize if you didn't see him back there. He ran off to fight both of the mantas."

"Hmm…" Yumi said. "There was only one, he must have got devirtualized by the one that attacked us."

"Maybe." Ulrich replied. "Let's go."

The 4 warriors boosted in the direction of the Red Manta and the girl. Far up ahead, the Red Manta let Mia get off onto a block that was sticking itself out as a half bridge. She looked to the Red Manta as it faced her, then it turned around and charged to the Lyoko Warriors that were chasing them. It screeched and Mia then turned around and started down the path. She paused, looked back at the Manta as it disappeared behind the block to fight for her life. She looked down and then ran off without looking back. She was worried that her friend wasn't going to make it.

With the Lyokians, they didn't feel the same way.

"_Guys, make your next right turn and go onto the next path you find to right side of you."_

"Got it, Jeremie." Aelita replied as Ulrich made the turn.

"Uh oh, Jeremie, we got big trouble headed our way." Ulrich informed him.

"_You're right Ulrich, Mia's Manta is headed your direction. Be careful, one shot, and it's game over."_

Ulrich nodded.

"Ulrich." William said. Ulrich looked his direction. "Do you think you and Aelita can hold it off for Yumi and I?"

"Oh no…" Ulrich said, shaking his head. "It'll be me and Yumi going after her, we work better together. You stay with Aelita."

"I don't mind staying with William, as long as we use the Over Bike, it's more flexible for battle than the Over Wing." Aelita said. Yumi smiled.

"Okay, but let's switch fast." she instructed. The others nodded. Ulrich jumped on Yumi's Over Wing while William jumped to the Over Bike. William tripped while climbing on and almost fell. Aelita quickly reached down and grabbed him. She then hoisted him up onto the Over Bike and they smiled at each other.

"Alright, Yumi and I are off." Ulrich informed.

"We got the manta." Aelita said.

"Yeah," William told them. "Don't worry, we will handle the big, bad monster." William smirked.

And with that, Ulrich and Yumi sped off. However, this Manta was unlike the others. It turned it's attention to the closest threat and fired at them. Ulrich dodged the rapid lasers trying to hit them. Yumi then pulled out a fan and blocked a laser that was aimed at Ulrich's head. He looked at her in satisfaction as she smiled back. The Red Manta fired more accurate shots at them, but they passed thanks to Yumi's blocking. The Red Manta turned around when an energy field hit it. It turned around to see Aelita charging up another one and William and herself coming at it. It screeched and charged at them.

Ulrich and Yumi soon reached the corridor Mia had taken. They got off the Over Bike and ran down the corridor, and soon, a square like room that had their path shortly ended. They looked to their left to see blocks rising from the bright light below as platforms winding against the wall, leading to an elevated floor across from them. They both watched as Mia was making another jump, and slowly climbed her way up onto the platform. She was about halfway there. Ulrich nodded at Yumi and super sprinted to the platforms. One by one, he jumped them and quickly caught up to Mia. She looked as Ulrich now stood on the platform she was on. She walked backwards until she reached the edge of the platform.

"It's over, Mia. Now cooperate and you won't be harmed." Ulrich told her.

Instead of cooperating, she turned around and ran and jumped onto another platform. She started running for the next when Ulrich sprinted in front of her. She stood, shocked at Ulrich's speed and agility. She stepped back when she bumped into Yumi. She made a sound as she turned around to find her. She stepped back.

"Please, don't do this." Mia pleaded to her.

"Don't worry." Yumi said… "You won't feel a thing." Yumi aimed her arm at her and in a second, the tentacles shot out and grabbed her. Mia tried to struggle free, but Yumi had her held tight. Soon, the three tentacles made their way to her head, and they did their routine. Yumi smiled.

"_Great job, Yumi. I have access again. Ulrich, be sure to guard her."_

"Got it, Jeremie." Ulrich said. _I wouldn't do anything less than protect her._

Meanwhile, Aelita and William were struggling against the Mia's Manta. Aelita navigated through the field of flying mines as the Red Manta stayed in one place, firing at them like a turret gun. William was in charge of blocking the shots. After 3 shots, his sword was glowing pure red and was shaking rapidly. William slung it back, and then swung at his enemy. A red disc discharged from William's sword and it moved fast at the Red Manta. The Red Manta managed to dodge the disc of energy and in a flash, shot at William. He couldn't dodge the hit and got devirtualized. Aelita was on her own. The Red Manta looked down the path and screeched. It then flew in the direction Yumi and Ulrich were.

"Oh no…" Aelita told herself. "Jeremie, warn Ulrich and Yumi, the Red Manta is headed their direction! It's coming fast!"

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie sat at the computer, typing up commands. "I know, I'll warn them." He typed a bit more. "Ulrich, Yumi. Bad news."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Ulrich looked up.

"_William's down and Aelita can't keep up with the Red Manta. It's coming your way to reclaim Mia."_

Ulrich looked forward. "That's all we needed, Mia's little play mate."

"And I think it wants to play Cat and Mouse." Yumi commented. Then, familiar roars were heard. Ulrich and Yumi looked to the elevated platform at the end to see 4 creepers. They charged and fired. Ulrich blocked the first two, but the third hit him in the shoulder and the fourth missed.

"Dang, I hate creepy crawlies." Yumi said.

"I don't mind them at all." Ulrich said. "I'll go after them." Ulrich sprinted after them, dodging the incoming lasers. He sliced the creepers in no time and put up his swords. "No sweat."

"_Yumi, look out!"_

"Huh?" Yumi said before a laser hit her dead in the chest. She fell down and devirtualized as Mia fell to the floor. The Red Manta emerged from the corridor and flew around the room and in front of Ulrich. He stepped backwards as the Red Manta cornered him. He pulled out his swords to defend himself when Mia tackled him into the ground. Ulrich looked at her as she formed red glowing vein like material in her palms and fired them at Ulrich's wrists and ankles. Ulrich was now completely powerless as Mia forcefully kissed him.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie looked at Ulrich's card as Odd, William, and Yumi looked at it. The same blue number appeared under Ulrich's Life Points count and started going down. Yumi squinted. Jeremie positioned his mike. "Aelita, you're the only one left, and Ulrich is in trouble."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita finally reached the platform leading into the corridor. She stepped off the Over Wing and walked onto the half bridge. "Okay, Jeremie. I'm on it."

"_You be careful, you here. That Red Manta is in the room guarding both of them, if Ulrich's blue number hits Zero, I don't know what could happen."_

"Don't worry Jeremie. I'll take care of it. But, do I hurt the girl?"

Aelita ran in and soon reached the room where Ulrich, Mia, and the Red Manta were in. The Red Manta looked Aelita's direction and started flying at her and firing.

"_If it will get her off of him, yes. If you can, kill her. The data I could gain in the future could help, but I will need a lot more time to decode it. You got two options when you confront her, if you have the equipment, use it on her, if not, I'd rather you kill her."_

Aelita nodded. She jumped to dodged a laser. She formed an energy field and fired it at Mia. It slung Mia off of Ulrich with a massive push, which forced her against the wall. Aelita then fired another energy field at the Red Manta. It hit and the Red Manta shook rapidly, out of control. Aelita proceeded to free Ulrich and soon stood over him. She pulled the veins off with a lot of effort involved. Ulrich stood up and they smiled.

"Seems like they can only be pulled off by someone not being held down by them." Aelita told him

"Yeah." Ulrich said while nodding. Then he looked at Mia. She sat there in a daze. He took out his sword. "Well, since Yumi's gone, no point in sparing you. Time for you to go-" Ulrich was interrupted when he fell and devirtualized. Aelita gasped and turned around in time to be shot by the Red Manta. It then flew around the room and swooped down and swiped Mia off the floor and flew into the corridor they came in.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie put down his mike as the windows closed when Mia disappeared off the screen. He rotated his chair and got off.

"Well, we managed to uncover some data, but not much yet. But I think I may have found a way using the data we got to remake the Skidbladnir."

Yumi smiled. "Great. Well, we have had enough for one day, it's time to get home."

"Yeah." William agreed. "If Jim catches us out this late, we will be in some huge trouble."

Odd looked at him. "Hey, I thought you fought the power?"

"Well, Odd. Now that I'm a part of your group, I should try to stay in school, right?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yes, you should William. Now, let's go and get some shut eye."

Late in the night, Yumi's cell phone rang. She lazily reached over and grabbed it. "What?" she asked with a sleepy and irritated voice.

"_I wanted to apologize, for what I said in Lyoko."_

Yumi sat up. "Odd, why would you want to call me this late just to apologize?"

"_Well, you said never to speak or look at you again until I came up with a decent apology. Listen Yumi, I am sorry. Very sorry. I think I thought of a way to make it up to you…"_

Yumi smiled. After the talk, Yumi just looked up. "Good night, Odd."

"_Uh, good night, Yumi."_

Odd hung up, same as she. Yumi lied back down to go to sleep.


	3. Episode 3: The Abduction

Code Lyoko: Season 5 - Abduction

The next day at school, the group met at breakfast as always, minus Yumi. Odd and Ulrich were in the line. Odd was standing in front of Ulrich, eager to get his breakfast tray. Odd turned to face Ulrich.

"I can't believe it," Odd started. "Today is the greatest breakfast ever, I can't believe that we are having a breakfast bowl, filled with gritz, sausage, bacon, some biscuits, and best of all, a muffin!"

"Sounds disgusting if you ask me." Ulrich smartly replied.

"Shows what you know." Odd turned back. The line finally moved up a little. After minutes, Odd started getting impatient with the line's length. Still 15 more kids in front, and service was rather slow this morning. Odd crossed his arms and got that irritated look of his. He started tapping his arm.

"Man, what's taking so long! What's Rosa doing up there, taking a nap!" Odd said.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world if you miss breakfast today." Ulrich smirked at Odd. Odd squinted his eyes in an impatient manner and focused back to the line. Then, Aelita showed up.

"Hey you two. Hmm… Jeremie isn't with you?" Aelita asked.

"I bet 'Einstein' is still sleeping on his keyboard, as usual." Odd answered. Aelita looked at him.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you so angry?" Aelita put her hands on her hips.

"Odd's just impatient, nothing towards you." Ulrich answered.

"Oh." Aelita smiled. She then patted Odd on the back. "Well, don't worry, Odd. We are here with you."

Odd just looked at her. "Hey, how did you get up here anyway?"

"Jim." Aelita answered.

"Oh." Odd said, rather surprised Jim actually let Aelita get in line with her friends.

"Hey!" said a smart-alick voice. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita turned to see Sissi standing behind them. Herb and Nicolas had saved her a spot in line. "Just what is taking them so long! A girl needs to get her food so she can stay pretty for her man, unlike you, Aelita."

Aelita raised an eyebrow. Jeremie then walked in front of Ulrich, who had decided to let their techno friend stay in sync with them during the long wait.

"I mean, you're man is no man at all. He's just a computer geek."

Odd smiled. "Sure, and your just a pot-head. The reason be, no brain! Just a pot!" Odd then proceeded in laughing. For once, no one joined in on his laughter. Aelita then turned back to Sissi.

"You see, Sissi, I really believe you can improve on everything about you, when you learn how to learn, hahaha."

Everyone started laughing but Odd.

"Hey, that joke wasn't even as impressive as mine!"

Jeremie stopped laughing and faced Odd. "Listen Odd, how can I say this, your jokes aren't just, um… what's the word?"

"Clever enough." Ulrich finished.

"Thanks."

Odd crossed his arms. "Well, ain't that just awesome. Well, enough of that topic." Odd then faced back in front of him. The line finally moved up.

After what seemed like an eternity, the line was moving up once again. Odd collected his tray, as well as Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita. They went to their usual table and sat down. Soon, Yumi came and sat with them. Odd looked.

"What, no breakfast?" Odd said with a full mouth, pointing his fork at her. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Um… no. Remember, I eat breakfast at home?" Yumi told him.

Odd just sighed. Ulrich cleared his throat. "So, um… Yumi. How does Friday night sound?"

"Sound for what?" Yumi asked.

"You know… the date?" Ulrich asked, scratching the back of his head.

Yumi smiled at him. "Friday sounds just perfect. Where are we going? Movies, restaurant?"

"How about, Lyoko." Jeremie finished.

"Huh!" Ulrich and Yumi said in unison.

Jeremie nodded his head. "Yep. The data we recovered yesterday was exponentially flawless! Aelita and myself stayed up all last night decoding it and we used it to rebuild the Skidbladnir, Of course, since it's only Wednesday, it's going to be at least 2 days till we can launch phase 2 of the building process."

"What phase 2?" A confused William asked, standing at the table.

The group proceeded in looking at him. Odd decided to speak up. "Well, you see William, when you were under XANA's control, the Einsteins created a virtual submarine we called, the Skidbladnir. We used it to go into the digital sea to look for a way to free you from XANA and destroy his Replikas. Since XANA is back, we are going to need the Skidbladnir to trace him on the Network."

"Would it be cool if I came along as well?" William asked.

Jeremie put his finger to his chin. "Of course it would, William." Yumi looked at Jeremie with a shocked expression. "I originally program the Skid with four Navskids, just incase we ever recovered you from XANA, but that happened after the Kollossus destroyed the Skidbladnir. Now that you're here, destroying Replikas will be a lot easier. Of course, you won't be teleported to the replikas straight away, I want you to stay on the Replika's virtual world, so you can learn from the other two who are guarding the skid. Now, let me stress this to the entire group. We have to protect the Skidbladnir as it is, so we won't be going to school much these next 3 days. With Mia roaming around on Sector 5, if she so happens to wander into the core dome and the path opens up the Skid's Garage, XANA will figure out I've built another ship, and will do everything he can to destroy it. Now, If we're all set, we are going to Lyoko straight away after we finish breakfast."

"Oh, no can do, Jeremie." Ulrich told him. "I got to do my hardest to pull up my grades. You see, report cards are coming out next week, and I got a barrage of tests headed my way."

"Yeah, Jeremie." Odd put in. "I got a skate board competition I got to train for. I got to kick butt on this tournament, so I won't have time to protect the skid 24/7."

"I got a family I need to go home to." Yumi protested.

Jeremie looked at Aelita. "Sorry, Jeremie. I helped enough with the Skidbladnir, I could use a break and some sleep."

Jeremie sighed.

"I'll go." William suggested.

Jeremie looked at him.

"It's the least I can do."

"Alone with Mia there, no way. It's too dangerous. It's obvious she'll get the whatever she's getting from any boy alone on Lyoko. That Red Manta is too powerful. Plus, what if XANA uses the Scyphozoa on you again. Don't forget what happened last time." Jeremie told him.

"Well, protecting the Skidbald, thingy is still more important, right? No one else wants to do it."

Jeremie looked over his logic. "Ulrich, what would you say if I could help you pass all of your tests?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, by activating a tower, I can create a clone of you as smart as I am. He'll take the tests for you, while you are in Lyoko watching over the Skid. When you felt like you've had enough, I can deactivate your clone tower and send Yumi in after you're back at school. Then I can make a clone for Yumi to stay home. I'll personally be taking care of the clones, so don't worry about XANA doing anything to them. With the data I got from Mia, I have found a way to boost up a tower's resistance to XANA. He won't be able to touch them."

The group smiled. Yumi looked at Jeremie. "Okay, it's settled. Who goes to Lyoko with William first?"

Odd rose his hand. "I will. It'll give me a chance to skip classes-"

"Oh no you don't. My tests are today, if anyone, I'm going to Lyoko." Ulrich told him. Ulrich got up. "Let's go Jeremie."

Ulrich stepped in the scanner. "Okay Jeremie. William and I are ready."

Jeremie sat at his terminal. He started typing away. "Okay, you two. William, you stand guard 24/7, and when it's Yumi's turn-"

"I know, I know. Ulrich won fair and square, I got to respect that. Can we just go?" William asked.

Jeremie's left brow ticked. "Alright, Mr. Impatient. Transfer William, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner William, Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Jeremie hit the key. Then he started typing away. "Okay, I'm activating a tower in the Ice Sector. You two stay in Sector 5 and watch the skid. Since I'll be handling the Clone, I won't be able to watch you."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

In the Ice Sector, a tower in the Ice Cave who's entrance is blanketed by a waterfall turned green.

In Sector 5, Ulrich and William were on the elevator and up to the Skidbladnir. They sprinted towards it when they reached the floor. William looked around, taking in everything in amazement.

"Wow!" William said. Ulrich just shook his head.

"Okay, Jeremie. Don't worry, we are here. How long do we have to stay here."

"_As long as you want."_

"Cool." William said. "The ship looks like something off of Galactigan Invaders. This is too wicked."

"Yeah, I thought the same way at first too." Ulrich said.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

While classes were going on, Aelita slept in her bed. Jim stood outside to make sure no one bothered her.

_A few minutes earlier_ **(That's right, I am actually taking you back in time so you can see how this happened just a few minutes ago and… wow, why am I even typing this… FTW for Author's pointless comments every now and then. Well, enough of my pointless jibber jabber, and the only reason why I do this is because sometimes, I need to literally throw myself a real curveball of ironic hurtingness at myself to make me laugh so I can continue on typing for another freaking hour. Kinda sucks, well, atleast I got Itunes to keep me company and- HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE **** WAS THAT THAT JUST HIT ME!)**

Aelita was walking to the gymnasium after Jeremie, Ulrich, and William ran to the factory. Odd and Yumi ran off to their respective classes. Aelita walked down the stairs and opened the doors. She saw Jim with his Phys Eds. Class of 7th graders. Heroki and Johnny were also in the class. Jim was talking about how climbing can take you to great heights that you never thought you could achieve. Only some of them looked scared. Aelita felt dizzy, sick, and tired. Seems like staying up for the past 4 nights wasn't good for your health after all. All that time in the sun after spending so much time in the factory had really made Aelita feel disoriented, but after she ate breakfast was when she started feeling bad. Her balance was off as she tried to walk inside, and her sight was blurry. She could hear her heart beating as she was soon losing her hearing. Jim continued until he noticed the 8th grader in his class.

"Ms. Stones! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class with your pals?" Jim asked her. The other 7th graders turned their attention to the wobbly 8th grader stumbling their way.

"Jim…" Aelita barely blurted out. "Jim!" Aelita then fell forward and hit the ground unconscious. Jim got a shocked look on his face as he ran towards her.

"Ms. Stones? Ms. Stones!" Jim said as he picked up her head. He felt for a temperature. She felt hot. "Alright, alright everyone, just calm down, nothing to see here." Jim proceeded in taking out his cell phone and called Principle Delmas.

"Principle Delmas speaking, what do you want Jim? Is this serious?" the principle asked over the phone.

"Mr. Delmas, Ms. Aelita Stones just wandered into my gymnasium, and fell on the floor in the middle of my class session. She has a fever, a pretty hot one, and she doesn't look so well either. What should I do? I just can't leave her lying here."

"Hang on, Jim. I'm on my way. I'm calling Yolanda right now." The principle hung up. Jim just looked at Aelita. He then looked at his students.

"Hey, class isn't cancelled. Give me 10 laps around the Gym on the double!" Jim ordered. The students then proceeded in running around, while talking to each other silently about Aelita. Jim then looked back at her.

After 4 minutes passed, Principle Delmas, Hunter, and Yolanda ran into the Gym. Yolanda was the first to reach Aelita and Jim, then Principle Delmas. Hunter stayed behind and observed the other students who were now doing a set of regular exercises Jim had instructed them to do. Yolanda took Aelita's temperature and it reported 107 degrees 'F.

"She has to stay out of school today, seems like she has a high fever. Jim, would you like to watch over her while she stays in her room. I'll be back shortly with some new medications for her. But, this should be nothing serious."

"Of course, Yolanda." Jim said, with that big smile of his.

Yolanda only nodded. She walked out while Jim put Aelita in his arms. Principle Delmas just arranged his coat and instructed Jim to take her to her room and watch after things. But before Jim could go, Hunter stood in his way.

"Jim." Hunter said. "I need to know what you were going to teach these 7th graders. I'll take care of the class for you."

Jim thought for a moment. "Nah, just keep them busy. It's my job to teach, not yours."

Hunter frowned at Jim, but then just turned around. "As you say so, Jim." He walked away. Principle Delmas and Jim exchanged glances at one another. Then they headed out.

"Alright kids, time to stop those pointless exercises!" Hunter started. "Now, we are going to start working those arms of yours. Follow me!"

Jim and Principle Delmas walked to Aelita's room. Principle Delmas opened the door and Jim set Aelita in her bed. Then he walked out. Principle Delmas arranged his jacket.

"Jim, I am trusting you to look after Aelita until Yolanda comes back with the medicine, this looks rather serious. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to with some rebel rousers right now."

"You can trust me with Aelita, Mr. Delmas. I'll make sure nothing goes in this room unless it's Yolanda, hehe." Jim said proudly. "Did you know I was once a security guard of the United States President."

"You were, Jim? Care to talk about it?"

"Actually, I would rather not." Jim said.

"Oh, what a shame, could've been an interesting story."

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

And so Aelita stayed in her bed, her head on fire.

As the morning passed, Aelita woke up and her head felt a lot better. She smiled as she knew she could now get to go to class and do her tests. She slowly hopped out of the bed and walked to the door. She opened it to find Jim sitting against the wall, with a sumo-magazine. She smiled and tapped the top of his head. He woke up and looked around for anyone suspicious. He stopped when he saw Aelita.

"Oh, it's just you Ms. Stones. How are you feeling?" Jim asked.

"I feel a lot better now. Could you escort me to class?" Aelita asked.

"Of course, but not in that outfit. You better change."

Aelita only smiled. "Okay, Jim." She knew she had to change, even before she woke him up, but she just wanted to make sure someone was there and not one of XANA's goons. Even though she wanted to say "I know that" to Jim, she decided to just go along with it and change without a word. A minute later, all dressed up and off to class. But still, Aelita wondered if she could keep up this all-nighter charade with Jeremie for much longer.

Odd was in History class. Some how, the schedule screwed up this semester and put him in the same history class as Yumi was in. While the secretary was trying to figure out what went wrong, Odd took full advantage of the situation and sat beside her, hoping she would help him with any questions he would have. Today, was a test, and it was an open notes test at that, which is only for the severely hard tests. Yumi had hers, but Odd knew nothing of 9th grade history. **(Let me tell you this. Ok, Yumi is 14 in Season 3 of Code LYOKO and 15 after her birthday in Season 4, so she will probably be in the 9****th**** or 8****th**** grade. I'm 16 and I'm supposed to be in the 11****th****. If Yumi is 15, she must be in the 9****th**** grade. Odd is in the 8****th****, since he's a year younger, but as said, schedule screw up FTW!)**

Odd looked at Yumi's notes. She then looked at Odd and pulled them away. Odd smiled that smile of his again. Yumi shook her head and looked at the teacher. He was walking around and watching the other students with their tests. She closed her eyes and pushed them to Odd a bit. "I am only doing this because of what you did in Lyoko yesterday."

"Thanks." Odd replied. He proceeded in using the notes Yumi so 'kindly' let him use. Yumi looked at the notes and got another answer down. Odd, was however, looking at the notes, which he could not read. Yumi made sure to make them so only she could read them, they were in Japanese! Odd then recalled when he was in Yumi's body, that her father had said something about always writing your notes in Japanese, there's a reason I taught you it. Odd got frustrated, he wished that when he was in Yumi's body, he could've at least got some of her knowledge… Odd sighed and resumed to taking the test his way, Christmas Treeing. He marked random answers and in no time flat, he finished. He threw down his pencil, crossed his arms and leaned back triumphantly. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for the notes, Yumi, but I couldn't read them…" Odd told her.

Yumi then looked at her notes confusedly. "Hmm… I can read them just fine."

Odd shot a look to her. "Of course you can, your Japanese!" Odd whispered.

"Well at least someone got it right for once." Yumi smiled at him. Odd could only squint at her in disappointment.

"Odd… do you need help that badly?" asked another voice.

"Oh, yes, I would love that." Odd said, holding out his paper. He then looked up to see Mr. Fumet eyeing him down.

He sighed. "Cheating… is… not… aloud… Do you understand that Mr. Della Robbia?"

Odd could only looked down to his knees. Mr. Fumet rose up. "If I catch you cheating again, detention will be the least of your worries. Infact, you have detention. There is absolutely 0 percent tolerance of cheating on a test. Do you hear me class!"

"Yes sir." the class, but Odd responded.

Mr. Fumet simply started eyeing Odd again. "Detention, today, at 12:00, Lunchtime. In the library. Jim will watch you. Understand?.."

"Yes sir." Odd said again.

After a long and grueling time period of 9th grade History, Yumi and Odd jumped from their seats when the bell rang, except Yumi didn't go as enthusiastically as Odd did. Odd ran out the classroom a bulleted to the usual meeting spot before the next bell rang. Yumi walked close behind. After a few minutes, the 8th grade bell rang and Aelita, and the Ulrich Clone came out of their class. Odd hopped up and down to see how Jeremie's _next_ clone would react. He took mental notes of how his clones acted, simply due to bugs that can't be helped.

**Jeremie clone - Extremely flirty and cool. Very athletic.**

**William clone - Stupid. Clown. Imitator of Odd's stupid stunts. Too logical.**

Yumi also wondered why Jeremie's clones would spawn unseen or unwanted qualities about themselves and XANA's clones could act just like them, except a little spaced out due to their enraging hatred to the gang and desire to kill them or accomplish their goal.

"Hey, Aelita." Odd told him.

Aelita looked at him. "Yeah, what is it, Odd?" She smiled.

"I got detention today for lunch. 2 hours for trying to cheat off of Yumi's test. If XANA attacks, text me, don't call."

Yumi smiled at the Ulrich clone. "Hey, Ulrich."

"Hey, Yumi." He grinned widely. "Hey, what's that on your shirt?"

Yumi got shocked. "What's on my shirt." She looked down, and in a second, a finger flicked her nose. She squinted and held it. "Hey!"

The clone started laughing. Aelita shook her head. "Sorry, the clone… is, um… well, let's just say it too has developed an unwanted quality to it. It pretty much is…"

"Annoying?" Odd finished.

"You're annoying Odd, with that stupid laugh of yours." the Ulrich clone told him.

"Hey, my laugh's not stupid."

"Don't even talk to me, loser." The Ulrich clone told him, crossing his arms, then he eyed Yumi. "Hey, why don't you say me and you ditch the next class and go to the park or something?" He smirked and pointed to the gates with both index fingers.

"Um…" Yumi didn't know what to say to him. "Sorry, but you're not the real Ulrich, and plus, if I skip my next class, I'll miss a test and my dad will kill me if I do."

"You're lame." the clone said. He turned his head and walked away. Aelita grabbed him.

The clone tried to struggle out, but Aelita's grip on both of his shoulders was in his weak spot. "Sorry, I can't let you go any where, Ulrich. You'll ruin the real one's rep. Odd, c'mon, we gotta get to class." Aelita said.

Yumi looked at the clock. "Yeah, my next class is about to begin. See you at lunch, Aelita."

Aelita waved bye. "See you Yumi!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Ulrich walked around. William simply was admiring everything around him.

"Wow… I can't wait to go riding in it. So, what's next? Which one is mine?" William couldn't help but ask.

Ulrich simply eyed him and squinted. "Hey, look. When Yumi is here with you, I don't-"

"How many times do we have to go over this?" William interrupted. "You won fair and square. I don't ever try to _steal _another man's woman. Besides, there's plenty of fish in the sea, as the metaphor puts it. Anyway, after what happened with me, I doubt she would even talk to me much. She seems to grow more and more hostile towards me."

Ulrich lost his angry face and sighed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for William. If he had too said no about letting him in the group, and followed Yumi's advice, everything that happened never would have happened, and he would still be living a happy, carefree life back at the school. But, if it wasn't for him recently, would Odd still be alive? That girl, Mia, almost drained him of that mysterious blue number. What would happen if it were to go down? Would she also go after Yumi? No… a girl kissing another girl, that's absurd… but then again, she is one of XANA's creatures, she can't possibly be a human being. But, that is also the way they saw Aelita before Jeremie cracked the diary of Franz Hopper, or Waldo Schaeffer. Ulrich decided to talk again before making any rash conclusions on William. "Hey, what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't know any better. I bet the same thing would've happened to me on my first trip to Lyoko if I ran into the Scyphozoa. Just be on the look out and be more cautious. Okay?"

William smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He looked down. "Hey! Look, it's those creepy crawlies again!"

Ulrich looked down to where William was now pointing to find 3 Creepers crawling onto the elevator. Ulrich smiled. "3 Creepers, no problem. Without a slave, XANA's just too easy." Ulrich prepared himself to fight, as did William.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the screen. "Hey guys, be careful, there are 3 Creepers coming up the elevator, and a Manta flying outside the dome. Don't worry, it's not the red manta. But how did XANA know about the skid?" Jeremie hammered the arm of his chair with his left fist once. He squinted at the screen. "Hmm…"

It was lunch time back at the school. Odd sat in the library with Jim. He was telling a story of one of his many careers. This time, it was about him once being a detective for the CIA, and how he used track down very dangerous people before they either killed someone or stopping them from killing someone. Odd laid his head on his hand and boringly gobbled up another spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy.

_Oh, what a nightmare!_ Odd thought. _Jim just goes on and on! Why won't he tell me another story of Paco, the King of Disco._ Odd sighed more. "Hey, Jim?"

"Huh, what is it, Della Robbia." Jim asked, confused as to why he would interrupt such an action filled story of gun fights and car chases.

"Why don't you take a break with that story and go onto another story of Paco, the King of Disco? You know…" Odd got up and started doing one of Jim's disco moves. "How you used to get with all the ladies and-"

"Well, actually, kiddo. I can't tell you about that."

"Well, why?"

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it." **(Wow, twice in the same episode!)**

Odd sighed again and laid his head down as Jim resumed with his story.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Inside the mountain region, a white tower's aura changed from white to Red, and XANA was at it again!

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie popped up from his screen, telling the clone what answers to put in on Ulrich's test, when the super-scan came up from nowhere, signaling that a tower was activated in the Mountain region. Jeremie then pulled up a window that looked similar to a mobile with Yumi's face on it and it automatically dialed her number.

Back at the school, Yumi was in the school showers, washing off the sweat on her body from today's phys eds class with the Student Discipline Chief, Hunter, since Jim was watching Odd. Lunch was over about an hour ago and Odd still had 1 hour left to do. She was shampooing her hair when her mobile vibrated on her hip. She washed her eyes out and looked at the mobile that was in a good pocket on a rubber-black waist strap around her hips. The side the phone was in hung down a bit, giving it a kind of slanted look. Recently, since XANA's re-emergence into their lives, she bought a water-proof phone and always wore a black strap-like belt around her when she went into the shower. She grabbed it and opened it up. She clicked the answer button and raised it to her ear as water showered onto her head. "Yes, Jeremie?"

"_You have to come to the factory now, XANA's launched an attack. I don't know which one of you he may be after this time, but I don't want you too exposed to his attack. I need you to come to LYOKO, don't worry, I'll warn Aelita."_

"Okay, I'm on my way." Yumi responded. She hung up the phone and looked into the mirror on the wall and narrowed her eyes. She pinched the area between her eyes and turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

Meanwhile, Aelita was in class with the Ulrich clone, taking her next test. She smiled, this test was too easy. Then, her phone vibrated. She got it out, turned her head so Ms. Hertz wouldn't see her and answered the phone. "Hello, Jeremie? … Activated tower? Ok, I'm on my wa-"

"Ms. Stones!" Yelled a hard voice from the door of the classroom. Ms. Hertz, along with the rest of the class, especially Aelita, shot a shocked look at the door, to find the Student Discipline Chief standing at the now open door, his hand still on the knob. He was looking directly at her with an angry look on his face. "You know the rules. No phones out during testing. Come with me to my office, immediately!"

Ms. Hertz stepped towards the Student Discipline Chief. "Now, Mr. Hunter. I'm sure you could let her stay in here to finish her test. Simply confiscating the phone will be enough, besides, Aelita is one of my best students-"

"You should be ashamed to not catch her on the phone during a test. She could've been cheating. I bet that school-skipping-sniz, Jeremie Belpois was the one on the other end of that phone, probably telling her the answers to the test. Ms. Stones, you are in a lot of trouble. I possibly don't see how I could've caught her on the phone when the **teacher** could not." Hunter looked at Aelita. His index finger motioned in a follow-me motion. Aelita could only look down. How was she going to get out of this one? XANA was launching an attack and she was in trouble. Odd was in detention, and Ulrich and William were in Lyoko. Yumi was in Phys. Eds. Class. Aelita sighed as she followed Hunter outside the school building. Aelita didn't seem to care where he was leading her until she started recognizing the path she was on. She looked around and found herself in the woods.

"Hey, um, Mr. Hunter? I don't think your office is this way." Aelita said. As if on cue, he turned around and his eyes were wide, his eyebrows were in a mean expression and his teeth were gritted against each other. But what scared Aelita was his eyes, they held the Eye of XANA. Aelita gasped when she realized their new Discipline Chief was possessed by XANA! He then threw a fast punch onto her chest. She busted backwards into a tree and fell on the ground, unconscious. Hunter walked over to her and picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He frowned and looked at the sewer path when Yumi came running along the path and stopped to see him and Aelita. Yumi gasped.

"Aelita!" Yumi yelled. She then looked at Hunter. "You better put her down if you don't want to have a horrible experience with a pen-kat-si-lat fighter!" Yumi demanded. Hunter simply eyed her. The Eye of XANA pulsated and he just started walking to her. He crunched up his fist and then, all of a sudden, jumped to the side, forward, and then, in a split second, appeared behind her. Yumi looked back just in time to find a fist hurling toward her. She ducked and then received a kick to the chest and flew backwards into a tree, hitting it with nearly enough force to fly right through it. Yumi's head arched backwards and her eyes widened as she gasped when a few specs of blood flew out of her mouth. Hunter put his foot down and reached for manhole opening. He picked it up and looked at Yumi.

She fell onto her side, her eyes twitching from the pain she had just endured. Hunter positioned his arm, preparing to finish her off with heavy, metal sewer lid. Yumi looked straight at it as he threw it. She closed her eyes shut and rolled to her left, away from him, causing him to miss. The sewer lid flew straight into the ground and Yumi struggled to get up. But none-the-less, she got up and started limping away. Hunter simply squinted and started down the manhole.

Yumi continued to limp to the school.

Odd was at the door, which Jim blocked with his body. "Listen, Jim." Odd pleaded. "I have to get out of here. I have to help my buddies."

"Help your buddies with what? Hmm… Odd." Jim said, laughing.

"Um… with, Mr. Delmas's Birthday party, yeah."

"Wait, Mr. Delmas's birthday is today?" Jim said, astounded.

"Yeah." Odd answered. Then, his phone rang. Odd looked at it and smiled. "Infact, that's him right now." Odd flipped the phone open. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Delmas! I am so glad you called…"

On the other line, Jeremie got a confused face. "Um, Odd? I'm not Mr. Delmas."

"I know, but Jim won't let me get out of the library to help set up _your birthday party_." Odd responded.

Jeremie smiled. He pulled up a program. "Okay, I get it. Hand the phone over to Jim."

Odd smiled. He held the phone to Jim. "Here, tell him happy birthday."

"Well, uh, thank you, Odd. I will gladly do so." Jim took the phone and held it to his ear. "Uh, happy Birthday, sir. Sorry, I was just holding Odd here in detention because he-"

"That's okay, Jim." said Jeremie, with Mr. Delmas's voice over the phone. "I am pleased to hear you are doing your duty, but you must let Della Robbia out of detention early to help set up my birthday party. You are doing a good job, now go back to the Gym to teach your next class, Jim."

"Uh, yes sir, Mr. Delmas." Jim slightly chuckled and handed the phone back to Odd. Odd took it and got it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Delmas, I'll be there shortly." Odd hung up the phone and ran out. "See ya, Jimbo!"

Jim waved back. "Alright, have fun, Odd." Jim then proceeded to his class.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

William was blocking the Manta's lasers as Ulrich yet again, sliced two more Creepers that had appeared on the elevator. William's sword became heavy and started glowing. He then jumped back, and swung it behind him. He then sliced the air in front of him and launched an energy disc from the sword and it sliced the Manta apart and then exploded. William clenched a fist and threw it in a downward motion, followed with a silent, 'yeah'. He then looked at Ulrich, who jumped off the wall onto the other Manta and stab it on the target and jump off. He landed next to William, and turned to see his work all blow up. William smiled at Ulrich.

"Wow, you're really good." William commented.

"Thanks. You weren't too bad either, for a rookie." Ulrich replied.

"Hmph." William said, smiling. "On my first trip here, I was taking those crawlers down, one after the other."

Ulrich smiled and crossed his arms. "Really?" He looked to the elevator to see 5 more Creepers come up. He motioned his head at them. "Go and get them, then." Ulrich smiled.

William smirked. "You're gonna wish I hadn't!" William ran to them and they began to fire. William slung his sword in front of a laser and whip lashed it back to it's owner. The Creeper exploded and William sliced his Zweihander into another Creeper, and looked at the others and smiled. He then ran to them and spun around and took all 3 of them out. Ulrich had a shocked expression on his face. William took out all 5 of those Creepers easily.

"No wonder XANA would go after him if he was this good on his very first trip." Ulrich said, finally beginning to understand why XANA chose him, out of all people, to be his slave. Ulrich turned back to the Skid.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Odd ran into the woods when he saw Yumi stumbling on the ground. "Yumi!" Odd ran to help support her. He put one of her arms around his neck and helped her up. "What happened?"

"XANA possessed Hunter. Be careful, he was already strong enough without XANA's super powers. With those, he's a formidable force, not like the average XANAfied being. He has Aelita. If he confronts Jeremie in the factory alone, Jeremie is going to be in some deep trouble. We have to get to him."

"Ok, I'll warn him." Odd told her. He pulled out his phone while helping Yumi to the manhole.

Meanwhile, Jeremie sat in his chair, watching William and Ulrich, especially William, take out multiple creatures. Jeremie aligned his glasses when Odd's cell appeared on the monitor. He answered.

"Hello, Odd?"

"_Jeremie, Yumi's hurt, but not too bad. We're headed over to the factory, but unfortunately, Hunter is too, with an unconscious Aelita."_

Jeremie's eyes narrowed. "Well, that's bad. If he has Aelita, one of you is going to have to take her from him to get her to LYOKO. I'll block off the elevator, but it will only buy me a few more minutes. You two better hurry up, got that?"

Odd was at the hole and was helping Yumi down. "Got it, Einstein. We're on our way. But he isn't just going to hand Aelita over, what do you expect me to do. He hurt Yumi, so, she can't get to the scanners by herself."

"_Let's just hope that Aelita can handle herself with him and somehow escape. Otherwise, Odd, you'll have to do something AND get Yumi into the scanner at the same time."_

Odd pinched the area between his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I'll figure out something." He hung up the phone. Odd then looked at Yumi, who was hanging onto his back as he climbed down. "Well, looks like I got my work cut out for me." Yumi could only sigh.

At the factory, Hunter jumped down the ledge and landed firmly on his two feet, with Aelita in tow. The smoke around his boots disappeared and he looked at the elevator. The Eye of XANA pulsated and he walked to the elevator and pressed the button. … Nothing happened. He got an irritated look and pressed it again. He growled and held his palm to it and used electricity on it. Still nothing. He dropped Aelita and looked around for a way down into the Scanner room. He then walked away. As he walked away, Aelita started regaining consciousness. She looked around. Her sight was blurry again, and she felt like throwing up. She was already sick enough this morning, but that punch to chest just messed her clean up. Aelita struggled to push herself up with her arms, but when she did, she felt the sudden urge to erect her body and open her mouth as wide as she could. She closed her eyes shut as she did what her body so urgently wanted and threw up on the factory floor. She fell on her side, holding her stomach. She had never felt anything like this, it hurt. Hunter simply looked back, to see his hostage awake. He turned toward her and started running at her with his normal speed. Aelita looked up and struggled to get up. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was able to get up, not with much ease. She some how had found the energy to get up and run away from him, but not too fast. She ran past a corner, but Hunter was tight on her tail. He was quickly catching up. She got to a stairway that headed lower into the factory. She stepped down as quickly as she could and tried to open the door. It was jammed. She looked back to see Hunter quickly approach the stairway. She urgently pulled again and again. The door started to loosen. She looked back to see Hunter running down the stairway. And finally, the door gave and opened. She quickly went in and shut it behind her, and not a second too soon, Hunter rammed into the door and fell backward, his form now spectreing out of control as if the ghost was trying to hold himself together. Aelita ran back into the factory. Her stomach was hurting more and more with every step. She finally tumbled down onto the ground and looked back at the door. Nothing was in the small rectangular window. She sighed and looked back in front of her. She kept going to the next door. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it to the door and opened it up. She walked inside, holding her poor stomach and closed it, locking it with metal bolts to make sure Hunter wouldn't open the door so easily. She looked through the small rectangular window to see Hunter bust the other door open in the large room she was just in. The door flew on it's henges and hit the wall. He looked around. He had 3 paths to choose from. Aelita then walked away from the door and continued to a stairway that led up. She looked back to see 4 more doors around the room with another conveyor belt. She had never been to this part of the factory. She looked forward and continued up.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

William ran to another gang of Creepers and sliced them, one by one, and sometimes two at a time. The Creepers stood no chance against his optimism of destroying them, he was simply having too much fun. William couldn't understand how the Lyoko Warriors had so much trouble with these things when all you had to do was run straight at them.

Ulrich on the other hand, also had a few Creepers to deal with. One shot at him. He blocked it. Another one shot and he deflected it back. He then super-sprinted to them and got shot in the leg. "Ow." Ulrich held his left shin.

"_Ulrich, try your best not to get hit, okay. Just let William take care of the Creepers, you got the two Manta's coming up to deal with."_

"How much can XANA send? He can't keep this up for ever." Ulrich yelled.

"_XANA doesn't want us interfering with his plans in the Digital Sea. Oh, and by the way, don't worry about your tests, school's over and I'm sure you'll make good enough grades on them, but not any perfect ones just so suspicion doesn't raise."_

"Thanks, Jeremie. I really owe you one." Ulrich ran away from the 5 Creepers that were attacking him. They then focused their attention to the Skid and fired at it.

"_William, go get that gang of Creepers behind you."_

William looked behind him as the last of his gang blew up. He smiled widely. "You got it, Jeremie!" William hoisted his sword and ran to them. They then focused their attention on William and backed away from him. Ulrich noticed this.

"Hey, Jeremie, they're backing off. Why are they?" Ulrich asked.

"_It's William. So far, he's only the new guy and he's taken out almost as half as much as you all with no real trouble, William hasn't even lost a single life point yet, and he's acting more reckless than you."_

"I think William loves this _too _much." Ulrich commented.

William still charged for them and with one swipe, the first 3 Creepers we knocked out of the party and exploded. William smiled at the others and they retreated to the edge. William chased after them and swung his Zweihander at both of them. They both shone brilliantly before exploding. William turned around. No more Creepers were in sight.

"Aww…" William whined. "There's no more of them."

Ulrich could only chuckle. "Maybe because it'd be useless for XANA to send any. You virtually wiped out his entire arsenal by yourself. Huh?" Ulrich looked up to see the two Manta's Jeremie warned him of fly into the room. He readied his blades. They began to fire at the Ulrich. William simply turned around and looked down. He spotted a single Creeper below on the path that led to the elevator.

"Hey, cool, more of them." William said.

"_William, stay at your post. Let them come to you, remember what happened last time, I don't want XANA getting a hold of you again."_

"But, Jeremie. He isn't going to co-"

"_Do as I say, William."_

"Aye aye, captain." William solemnly walked back to the Skid. The Creeper below simply looked up and roared.

Ulrich blocked a medium paced barrage of lasers from the 1st Manta. The second one flew around trying to get a good flanking shot on Ulrich. Ulrich smiled and jumped onto it's back and stab it. "Super-Sprint!" Ulrich jumped from the first, to the 2nd and landed on it's back and stabbed it's mark. He jumped off, being followed with that stream of yellow light and he landed on the ground. He turned around and saw them both explode. Ulrich spun his swords around like usual and put them away. He turned to William. He breathed in and then out. William simply looked at the Skid.

Odd was at the ledge of the balcony at the entrance of the factory. He looked around and carried Yumi to the left and walked down a stairwell. He finally made it to the floor and reached the elevator. He pressed the button. Nothing happened. Odd yanked out his phone and dialed Jeremie's number.

Jeremie sat at his computer, now leaving the clone alone to do it's dirty work. He was observing William and Ulrich when Odd's mobile came on screen. Jeremie positioned his mike and accepted the call. "Yes, Odd?"

"_Hey, the elevator's not working. I don't see the big bad up here anymore, so wouldn't mind activating it? I need to get Yumi down to the Scanner room and then go find Aelita." _Odd responded over the monitor.

Jeremie pulled up a window and pressed a couple of buttons. "Okay, Odd. You can proceed now."

Odd helped Yumi into the elevator. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Odd looked at her worriedly. He pressed the button and down they went. After about a minute, Odd pressed the button and the elevator doors opened, wind rushing at them. Odd helped Yumi into her Scanner. "Okay, Jeremie! Yumi's ready."

"_I'll start the procedure then. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"_

Odd looked at the Scanner. It opened to reveal no Yumi there. He smiled. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button again. Up he went. After another minute, he reached his destination and pulled out his mobile. "Jeremie. Could you trace Aelita's mobile? I think she's trying to hide from Hunter."

"_No problemo. … Okay, she's in the west wing of the factory. You'll have to take another route to her though, she may have barricaded her path to slow Hunter down."_

Odd nodded and closed the phone. He ran to a staircase and eyed a busted open door. "Doesn't look like it held up." Odd commented. He proceeded down.

Meanwhile, Aelita was slowly walking across a window lit hallway, hopefully away from her oppressor. Then, her mobile rang. She looked at it and it was Odd. She smiled and answered the phone. "Odd, is that you?"

"_Yeah, it's me. Hey, where are you? I'm trying to get the west wing of the factory your in, but some of these doors are locked and others are busted."_

Aelita breathed a sigh of relief. Hunter was headed in the wrong direction. "Okay, Odd, follow my instructions."

After a lot pasts and twists and turns, Odd finally made it to the hallway Aelita was waiting in. She smiled and greeted him, Odd did the same.

"Hey, you okay, Princess?"

"I'm just fine. You didn't see any busted doors this way, did you?"

Odd shook his head. "None, plus, I closed all the doors behind me, so to not raise suspicion."

"You're becoming smarter, you know that Odd?"

"I got street smarts." Odd smiled and pointed at his head. Aelita only chuckled, tilted her head and smiled while slightly narrowing her eyes in amusement.

"Alright." Aelita said. "Let's get out of here, could you help me?"

Odd's grin went away when he realized he had to help the other girl of the group. "Sure." Odd turned around and bent his knees. "Climb on."

Aelita put her legs around him while Odd put his elbows around her legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he hoisted her up off the ground. He walked at a steady pace, much faster than what Aelita was just at alone and opened up the door, following his footsteps. He continued down the path and soon stopped. What he saw in front of him scared him to death. There was busted open door to his right and to his left. Hunter was around. Odd looked around cautiously and went into the busted door on his right. He continued down and opened another door. These busted open doors meant Hunter was on their trail, or at least close. Odd continued down the corridor. After the same, but mirrored journey of the west wing, Odd finally made it to the first room and went up the corridor. He went to the elevator and pressed the button. Aelita got down. Finally in the Scanner room, the mission to free their new Student Discipline Chief could begin. Aelita stepped into the Scanner, as did Odd.

"Okay, Jeremie, we're ready." Aelita announced.

"_Huh, oh, good. Nice job, Odd. I'm surprised you managed to get Aelita here and not have Hunter follow you."_

"Yeah, but soon he's going to figure out Aelita isn't even no where back there and come after you. We better hurry up."

"_Right. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"_

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Odd and Aelita virtualized and landed behind Yumi, who was flipping her fan open and closed in a bored fashion. She looked at Aelita and Odd. "Well, 45 minutes wasn't enough?"

"Hey, I carried you here, didn't I?" Odd said with an attitude. Yumi could only look away.

Aelita walked to a rock and peered behind it. "Hey, I can see the tower from here."

Odd took a look. "Yeah, and 2 tarantulas at that. Seems like XANA had everything down pat."

"_Well, he sure played his cards wrong. He was so focused on taking down the skid, he left the tower with only so much protection. Quickly, you must deactivate it before Hunter finds out you are not near the west wing of the factory and comes after me."_

"Don't worry, Jeremie." Yumi assured him. "We'll have our student discipline chief free in no time flat, so don't get your hair in a knot."

Aelita looked forward. "Jeremie, we could use our vehicles."

"_On it. And presto, there you go! 1 Over Board for Odd and 1 Over Wing for Yumi and Aelita."_

"Hey, why can't Aelita ride with me?" Odd complained.

"Because I won't fly around like a dummy almost getting myself killed. Look, you fly better solo anyway, just go do what you do to those tarantulas and I'll get Aelita to the tower." Yumi told him.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie sat at his chair and put his right hand to his chin. "Hmm… but something doesn't add up. Why would XANA send so many monsters after the Skid and only leave us two Tarantulas…"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Odd sped forward to meet the tarantulas. "Alright, kiddies, time to meet your maker!" Odd flew in front of them. Both Tarantulas armed their cannons, getting ready to fire. "Bet you can't catch me! Haha." Odd sped off. One Tarantula looked at the other, only to get a roar and a motion to follow him. The other Tarantula screeched and started after Odd.

Yumi smiled as she watched one of the Tarantulas take the bait. She looked at Aelita. "Ok, let's go."

Aelita nodded in agreement. And so, Yumi started the Over Wing and they were off to the tower and the 2nd Tarantula. The Tarantula saw them and got ready for combat. Immediately, it started firing, one laser after the other. Yumi swifted from left to right, dodging the barrage of lasers coming at her and Aelita. Yumi materialized both of her fans and started blocking the lasers. Aelita charged an Energy Field. Yumi came closer and closer to it. "Now!"

"Energy Field!" Aelita shouted as she fired the energy field at the Tarantula. It moved to the left to avoid it, and it did so successfully. The Tarantula fired on the Over Wing, with several lasers, it became unstable.

"Aelita!" Yumi yelled. "We have to jump. One, two, three!"

And with that, Aelita and Yumi jumped off the Over Wing which crashed and disappeared. Aelita looked up and back to see the Tarantula coming after them and arming itself. She cringed when it began to fire. Aelita felt no lasers, but heard the sound of lasers hitting something else other than herself. She looked to see Yumi blocking the lasers with her fans. Yumi spun around and jumped in the air to the right and flipped herself upside down. She proceeded in throwing her fans at the Tarantula. The first one only skidded it's head while the other simply missed. Yumi landed on her feet and grabbed her fans. "Darn, missed."

The Tarantula realigned it's sights and fired at her. Yumi proceeded in blocking. Aelita stood up and charged an energy field. "Energy Field!" She yelled as she then proceeded in pitching it at the Tarantula. Contact was made and the Tarantula ceased fire and exploded.

"Yeah." Yumi exclaimed. "Now that's girl power. Hey, Jeremie, how's Odd doing?"

"_He's still luring the other Tarantula away. Aelita, proceed with the tower."_

"Gotcha." Aelita responded. She ran for the tower. Yumi smiled and in a sudden, felt a strong laser hit her in the back. Yumi's facial expression changed from a proud look to look of pain and defeat. Aelita watched in horror as Yumi fell to the ground and devirtualized. Aelita saw her opponent. The Red Manta flew over Yumi's devirtualization lines and it blocked access to the tower. Aelita could only stare it with fear. "Jeremie, the Red Manta just showed up!"

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie leaned forward. "What! But, how?" Jeremie looked at the status. It had full life points. "But, I thought it could only stay in Sector 5..."

Out of the blue, the elevator doors opened up. Jeremie looked at the elevator to see a possessed Hunter step out of it. Jeremie got out of his chair.

"_Jeremie… Jeremie! Tell Odd to come over here, I need help! Jeremie?"_ Aelita yelled over the monitor.

Jeremie stepped backwards as Hunter walked forward. "Hey, listen XANA. We can talk this over, right?" Hunter shook his head and started running for him. Jeremie screamed and ran away from him. Hunter eventually jumped and tackled Jeremie to the ground. Hunter balled a fist and lunged it at his head. Jeremie moved it. Hunter's fist busted right through the floor, causing a hole the size of his fist. Hunter yanked it out and tried again. Jeremie, again, moved his head. This kept up for about 30 seconds before Hunter got angry. He grabbed Jeremie's neck and stood up.

"Yaahh!" Hunter yelled with a slight electronic, XANAfied distortion in his voice. Jeremie didn't make a sound as he flew to the other side of the room only to hit a hard wall. Jeremie gasped as he made contact and slid to the floor. Jeremie opened his eyes to see Hunter walking to him.

Hunter advanced towards him and his fists started electrocuting themselves. This was the final blow. He held up both fists as his face became angrier. The XANA eyes in his pupils pulsated. His fists flew to Jeremie's face. Jeremie cringed, but then, Yumi came flying in with a kick to Hunter's left cheek. Hunter fell to the ground, his structure struggling to stay together.

"Take that, XANA." Yumi told him. "You will never beat us. Even when you had William, you still lost, and now that he is gone, you don't stand a chance."

Hunter stopped fizzing. He leaned up, looking at her. His eyes pulsated and he stood up. Jeremie and Yumi stepped backwards.

"Uh, Yumi, did you have to encourage him?" Jeremie asked.

"Uh, I didn't mean to…" Yumi responded. Hunter advanced, his form now struggling between Hunter's form and the specter.

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita backed away from the Red Manta. She didn't know what was going to happen. The Red Manta turned it's head. Aelita did the same and she saw Mia making a dash for her. Aelita stepped backwards. _No, is she coming after me? But, she can't kiss me, I'm a girl! Wait, sex has nothing to do with is, what ever XANA wants, he's going to use her to get it, even if it means girl to girl kissing!_ Aelita continued to step back, but soon, touched the Red Manta, which pushed her forward. Aelita gulped as Mia came closer and closer. Aelita started looking seriously at her and charged an energy field. She was about to pitch it when the Red Manta's whip like tail smacked her wrist, making her lose the energy field. Aelita winced and held her wrist. She looked up to see Mia smile and tackle her. Aelita landed on the ground and Mia was on top of her. Aelita looked at Mia's face. It was almost like hers, but her eyes were emerald. Mia then proceeded in slowly moving her face to Aelita's.

Aelita turned away, blushing crimson. "Wait!"

Mia stopped and leaned up. "What is it, Aelita?"

Aelita looked at her, shocked about this development. "You, you know my name?"

"Of course I do." Mia answered. She tilted her head and smiled. "I know you. My father, well, he created me, took 2 years, but now I am finally bred. You wouldn't believe where I was. I was in Sector 5 this whole time, in a very dark place. The only company I had was William after Lyoko's core was destroyed. Of course, he only stayed for a short while. Floating and flipping there for hours on end, all crunched up in a ball as if he had done something he regretted, like he was dreaming."

Aelita then realized that she saw William before he was possessed by XANA after LYOKO was destroyed. How long did it take for XANA to fully influence poor William's mind. Aelita looked down in disbursement. How could she just pretend like William was under XANA's control, XANA never had full control of him. He was just brainwashed, never possessed. And they hurt him. Aelita didn't know if she could forgive herself for what she had done to him. William's brain was brainwashed, and his spirit was stolen, still, William was William. She looked at Mia. "What do you want?"

Mia's face turned into a surprised expression. "Why, it's not what I want, it's what daddy wants. Only I can give it to him, he calls me his daughter, the source of his backup plan."

"Um, tell me, who is this "daddy" you are referring to?"

"My daddy." Mia looked up, and then smiled and faced her. "XANA."

Aelita was shocked by this. XANA had created himself a so called daughter. She was in fact a human, but LYOKO born, not Earth born. She had to know if XANA was telling her things that were not true, she didn't seem to be evil, just following her father's orders… that thing's orders, XANA.

"Hey, Mia. If XANA is your father, that would make us sisters, correct?" Aelita asked.

Mia smiled. "Twin sisters, to be exact. I was created by the digital DNA the Scyphozoa stole from you when XANA got the keys to LYOKO. That's when I was created, but I was nothing but an insignificant digital spec in an embryo. I wasn't created like the creatures you all fight, I was actually born, I am indeed alive, well, at least I hope I am."

Aelita started getting tears. How could she hurt her now? She really was human. She moved, talked, even felt like a human does, she may even think like a human. Mia was created using her digital DNA. Aelita looked away. "Tell me, what does XANA say to you."

"Hmm… help me. Help me, my creation of creations, my best and favorite creation. I need your help to save the world, to save humanity from itself. XANA only wants to help you, he says he'll keep you all safe after he rescues the world."

Aelita became furious. She knew XANA too well. Mia's mind was too young and inferior to everything else's here. She was being lied to. XANA planned to take over the world and enslave the human race or worse. And after this, he would move on to other planets, if other planets had life. Aelita looked at her twin sister. "Please, you can't listen to XANA, he's lying to you!"

"No he's not. Daddy would never lie to me, I am his best and favorite creation! I am his child. He wants what's best for me. Daddy protects me from you LYOKO warriors. To me, only daddy matters. I know he's not lying to me."

"Yes he is, don't you understand, he's just using you! He knows you have a good heart, and if lying to you will get you to listen to him, he will do it! XANA's only a program, he doesn't have a heart, he doesn't love you. Once you fulfill your role, he will only get ri-"

The Red Manta struck Aelita's mouth hard, causing her to be quiet. Mia looked at it. The Red Manta screeched lowly at her and Mia looked at Aelita. Mia then looked at her friend and nodded. Mia then proceeded in kissing Aelita. Aelita's eyes became wide as she could feel her life force being drained from her very being. She was stealing Aelita's life! That's what XANA wanted.

Odd flew fast as the Tarantula followed, standing up every now and then to fire a few lasers at him, but only to miss. Odd looked. "Hmm. Something isn't right. Right about now, Aelita should've deactivated the tower and Jeremie should've said something. Ok, Spugy, enough playing around." Odd turned around and the Tarantula got into fighting position. Odd took aim. The Tarantula started firing. "Laser Arrow!" Odd started firing multiple arrows and most missed. Odd flew upwards, dodging lasers. Odd then turned around and nose dived to the Tarantula. He tilted up and jumped off. The Tarantula tried to hit him with it's lasers, but now Odd was over it. He took aim and fired. The arrow hit the bull's-eye, and Odd landed on the Over Board, which flew under the Tarantula. Odd proceeded to the tower while the Tarantula exploded behind him.

Odd sped up. He flew as fast as he could. He could feel the wind now taking a toll on him, but it was worth it. He sped fast and true, and in no time, saw the situation at hand. He gasped. "Oh no, Mia." He took aim.

The Red Manta looked Odd's direction and screeched.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Jeremie leaned to the screen. "Odd, must get Aelita back from Mia, and if you can… kill her."

**INSIDE LYOKO**

"Got it, Jeremie, all I got to do is avoid the Red Manta." Odd said.

Odd swayed side to side, dodging the lasers the Red Manta was firing at him. They flew to each other fast. Odd narrowed his eyes. The Red Manta charged it's laser. Everything just froze for a second, both Odd and the Red Manta eyed one another. Then, the action resumed. It fired! Odd jumped off his Over Board. The Red Manta looked up as Odd shot it in the eye of XANA on it's back! The arrow made contact and when it did, red veins formed all over the Manta! It screeched and it's flight became abnormal. It screeched more and retreated!

"Hey, it didn't blow up!" Odd was very puzzled by this development. What was up with this Red Manta and Mia?

The Over Board continued to fly, at Mia! She stopped kissing Aelita to see it hit her straight in the bust! Mia screamed as she pulsed away from Aelita due to the impact! Odd ran to Aelita.

"Aelita! Are you okay?" Odd asked as he put his paw behind her head to support her.

Aelita only looked at him. "Get me to the tower, please. Jeremie and Yumi need our help."

"I will, Aelita, I will. But first, I got to take care of something." Odd stood up. He looked at Mia, who was still sprawled out on the ground. She weakly shook her head and struggled to sit up. Odd walked to her. In a minute, he was standing over her, his shadow covering her up. She looked up in fear at him as she saw Odd's paw aimed at her. He squinted. He then sighed.

Odd shook his head. "I can't do it. She's defenseless. I just can't bring myself to hurt her."

Mia only looked at him. "What?"

Odd looked back at her. "Go home… to where you belong, and don't bother us again."

Mia cautiously stood up. She looked at him and bowed. "Thank you… for sparing me. But, my father is very persistent. I have to." She turned around and ran away. The Red Manta swooped down and she jumped on it. Odd only watched them go away. They continued to fly to the bright ball far away until they disappeared in it. He then looked at Aelita and ran to her. "Alright Aelita, let's do this."

"Did you kill her?" Aelita asked.

Odd only looked away. "No…"

Aelita smiled. "Thank you, Odd."

Odd smiled back. "Don't mention it… No really, don't."

"I won't." Aelita chuckled. "Now, to the tower."

Odd got Aelita to the tower. "Ok, Aelita, do your thing."

Aelita walked into the tower. She started walking down the platform. The first circle lit up.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi dodged a punch Hunter delivered into the wall! He formed electricity in his hand and fired it at her! Yumi screamed as she hit the wall, sparks flying.

"Hey!" Jeremie yelled. "Don't you hurt her, you hear!" Jeremie ran at him with a metal rod.

Hunter looked at him, the eye pulsating. Jeremie vertically swung the rod and Hunter grabbed it with his right hand. He then started electrocuting Jeremie. His eyes widened as the eye pulsated.

Yumi could only watch in horror. "No, Jeremie!"

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita stopped and started singing. She then started floating to the top platform.

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Yumi crawled to Jeremie. "No, Jeremie, no!" Yumi reached for him. Hunter started to laugh!

**INSIDE LYOKO**

Aelita landed on the platform. An interface appeared. She placed her hand on it.

**AELITA**

**CODE**

**LYOKO**

She looked down as all the screens on the walls flew down. "Tower deactivated."

**OUTSIDE LYOKO**

Hunter's eyes returned to normal as he stopped electrocuting Jeremie. He let go of the rod and looked around. "What the! Where am I? Huh!" He looked at Jeremie. "Belpois!" He then saw Yumi. "Ishiyama! Where are we? Oh no! Here let me help you." Hunter rushed for both of them. Jeremie smiled.

"Uh, Mister Hunter, sir."

"Be quiet, Belpois, I'm going to get you out of here and some help. Come on." He put his arm around Yumi's underarms. "Upsi-dasie." He put her other arm around his neck and supported her. "Let's go."

Jeremie straggled up and walked to the computer.

"Hey, Belpois, didn't you hear me! Leave that thing alone and let's get out of here." Hunter said to him.

"Well, you see, with the pressing of a couple of keys, we'll be out of here in no time flat."

"What on earth do you mean?"

Jeremie stopped pressing the keys. "Return to the past now!" The bubble came up and enveloped everything from the factory to the school, and then, it was morning again.

The group sat in the cafeteria, with breakfast in tow. William looked around. "Um, what just happened?"

"The return to the past, William." Jeremie answered. "Just live it up like it's another day."

William smiled. "This is so cool." He began eating. Just then, Hunter walked into the cafeteria. He was walking toward the group.

"Hey, you 6, I got a question to ask you." Hunter demanded.

They all looked at him. "Yes sir?" Yumi said.

"Listen, I don't know why, but I get the feeling that this…" Hunter held out John Pierre. Odd smiled!

"Hey, my little electro pet thingy! Where'd you find it?"

"In my bedroom, as a matter of fact. Next time, don't leave your things everywhere, I suppose you must have lost it in there sometime ago, so I just decided giving it back would be the right thing to do. Oh, and keep a look out for my partner, he'll be here tomorrow, you won't want to miss him."

"Oh don't worry, Hunter." Jeremie said. "We'll keep an eye out on things."

Hunter smiled at him. "Good, Belpois. You never know, something might happen and you might need my help." He stood up. "Good day." He walked away. The group just looked as the cafeteria doors closed.


	4. Episode 4 Part 1: Distant Relative

**Author's Note –** So, three years later, this author decides to start making chapters for this story again. If I manage to get a few reviews, I'll definitely keep working on this story. With my Horizon Story so near completion, I have decided to take this up again. I come back to Code LYOKO with all of my original ideas intact, better writing skills, and a good writing program. So, without further adiu, let's get back to work! Please read, enjoy, and please review. Favorite or follow, I don't care.

Code Lyoko Season 5 Episode 4 – Distant Relative – Part 1/3

It was around 8:34 PM, and Yumi was just now headed home from another late XANA attack. He never ceased to quit his goals of trying to ultimately destroy her and her friends. Yumi opened the front door to her house and quickly went inside, shutting the door with her back. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked around. Various noises could be heard throughout the house, luckily, it was Saturday night, so her father _should_ have no questions as to why she'd be getting in after dark. She straightened her hair and walked forth to the living room, and with a cheerful smile, she lifted a hand.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Ah... Good..." said Takeo, Yumi's father, who just now folded close a news paper. His tone didn't sound too happy. "Yumi..."

And with that, Yumi ceased her travel to the stairs. She sighed silently.

"I have to talk with you..."

"Hey, Yumi!" said another, but rather excited voice. The teenager recognized it almost instantly.

She turned around to see her little brother's friend, Johnny, standing before her as her father got up from his chair. "Oh man... what are you doing here so late?"

"Does that concern you, Yumi?" her father asked. "Come into the kitchen, right now..."

Yumi's mouth almost flattened in grief as she obeyed her father's command. She walked past the child, at least appreciative that she wouldn't have to put up with another flattering comment. She then entered the kitchen.

"Um... yes, dad?"

"Yumi, where have you been?" Takeo asked as he poured himself a cup of tea. He turned to her. "I told you to be here by six O'clock today..."

Yumi face palmed. "Oh man... I'm sorry, dad. I... I just couldn't."

"I honestly don't see what was so important, Yumi. I told you we needed your help today to get all of your cousin's belongings moved in here today."

Yumi's eyes opened wider. "What? Wait, what did you say?"

"Don't you remember what I told you a couple of days ago?" her father asked, his eyes relaxing more now. "Your mother and I told you and Hiroke that your cousin was coming from abroad and will be staying here from now on to go to school."

"Oh... Yeah, now I remember..." Yumi turned away feeling almost like an idiot. Not like her cousin moving in would really alter any of her plans to go onto the first skid mission tomorrow anyway, but it would mean she'd be expected to...

"Yumi, as I've said before, he's going to be going to school with you, though he may be a grade lower, I expect you to keep an eye on him _and_ your little brother, do you understand?" Takeo firmly asked.

Yumi nodded. "Yes sir, dad. But you see, I have things I need to do tomorrow-"

"A busy day, is it? And on a Sunday too?"

"Well, yeah... There's nothing that special about Sunday, is there?"

"Hmm... No. I just wonder what a girl your age could possibly have to do that is so important tomorrow, but I won't delve in on it, after all... When I was kid, I had secrets too... Just don't do anything stupid, understand?"

"It's nothing like what you are thinking dad, believe me..."

Takeo took another sip of his tea. "So, where is this important business being taken care of?"

"Oh, just at the school..." Yumi said with a flat smile. "And it really isn't that important..."

"Oh, good... Then you can use that chance to show him around tomorrow on the campus..."

"Yes si- what?" Yumi's face took a complete emotional 180. "But I-"

"You said it really wasn't that important, right? So he shouldn't get in the way. He'll be arriving in an hour or two from now, so go get yourself cleaned up."

Yumi sighed. "Yes, sir..."

-0-0-0-

"What?" said the voice of Jeremie over Yumi's cellphone.

"Yeah... Apparently having a family gives XANA much more of an advantage than I thought..." Yumi lied back on her bed and tossed a small ball into the air, then caught it. "I won't be able to come with you guys on that mission tomorrow..."

"Because of your cousin?"

"Yeah, and if my dad catches wind that I ditched him at school, he'll surely have my head." Yumi sat up. "So... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, Yumi. We'll figure out something. We won't need you to come anyway, this is a trial run after all..."

"But wait!" Yumi turned to the phone desperately. "I want to go on this mission! I love the Digital Sea."

"Yumi, it is only a test run. Don't worry about it, it'll be done in a couple of hours."

"This isn't fair, Jeremie. I'm a Lyoko warrior, so I have as much right to onto this mission if I want to. I'll figure something out, but count me there, alright."

"Uh, you sure that is a good idea, Yumi?"

"Yes... Don't worry, I'll handle everything..."

"Alright, if you say so. See you tomorrow."

Yumi clicked the phone off and held it to her mouth. She sighed and turned to her door. She just stared at it for a little while before putting the phone in her pocket.

A few minutes later, Yumi heard the distinctive sound of a car driving and stopping next to their house. She turned to the window and sat up from her bed. Yumi walked to the window to see a small figure step out of what appeared to be a taxi carrying a big luggage bag and then walking into their yard. She squinted slightly at him and turned to her door, expecting her dad to call her down to come and meet her cousin for the hundredth time, though this time, she hadn't seen him in nearly four years.

When the faint sound of a door opening and closing, she heard that call of her father's. "Yumi, come down here!".

Yumi just walked to the door and opened it up, planted her hands into her pockets and stepped down. "Yes, dad?"

"Ah, Yumi." Takeo said. "Welcome your cousin, Gohann."

Yumi just turned to him. "Hey, kid..."

What she saw was a young boy that stood up to her nose with blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a pair of dark purple pants that reached over his shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt of typical Japanese wear. "Hey, Yumi." He set his bag down next to him. "It sure has been a while since I last saw you, wow... You've changed..." He looked her up and down as Hiroke came into the hallway with Johnny. "Is everything alright."

"Yeah, everything is just peachy."

"Now, Yumi..." Ishita, Yumi's mother, said. Yumi then put up a half smile.

"So, what about you? Why'd you suddenly decide to come down here?"

Gohann looked to the general family. "My parents had both lost their lives in a car crash up in Tokyo, and the authorities looked up for any relatives they could send me to. Your family was the first one to come up..."

"And I happily accepted him." Ishita said.

"Yeah... Let's just hope he doesn't run up the bill." Takeo said quietly.

"Takeo."

"I was kidding, relax." Takeo defended.

"Well, in either case, the accident happened a couple of weeks of ago, now... If you'll excuse me, I just want to go up to my room and go to bed, I'm quite tired..."

"That's fine, dear." Ishita told him. "Just go up stairs and take a left turn. Your room will the last door, alright?"

Hiroke turned to his mom. "You gave him the guest room?"

"It's the best we could offer right now..."

Yumi stood aside as Gohann tiredly picked up his bag and walked past her. She felt almost bad now for greeting him the way she did, especially with the history they had together long back, and now with his parents dead. She followed him upstairs.

"So, I guess this means you don't want to go to see the school you'll be going to tomorrow, huh?"

"Huh, what?" Gohann turned to her halfway with one foot higher up the steps than the other. "Oh, the school, yeah... You best show me everything tomorrow that way I don't get in your way on Monday..."

Yumi almost pouted, but she couldn't blame his reasoning. _Wow. He certainly has matured over the years..._ Yumi turned backwards to see Hiroke and Johnny going back into the living room, with Johnny giving her a wave good night. She shook her head slightly and headed up the stairs with her first cousin. She watched him go into the appointed room for him and quietly shut the door. She could tell he was tired.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Yumi had just stepped out of the bathroom after a nice morning shower and was ready to go meet her friends at lunch time. It was just like Odd to request they leave after he pigged out. Yumi took out her cell and looked at the time. It was around 10:40. She smirked and slipped the phone into her pocket. _10:43, huh? That gives me plenty of time to walk Gohann to school and back._ She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father, her mother, Hiroke, Johnny, and Gohann were all eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey Yumi!" Johnny greeted. "You look amazing this morning."

Yumi lifted a smirky eyebrow. "You're still here? I thought you went home last night."

"It was too late, so I just stayed here."

"After I called the school." Takeo said.

"How was your sleep, Yumi?" Johnny asked politely as Yumi took her seat and pulled her plate to her.

"It was fine, thanks for asking..." She looked at Gohann who apparently had little interest in their conversation. She figured as much, with his parents dying only a couple of weeks ago, he obviously had memories on his mind, but she had more important things to worry about, like XANA. She needed to get him to school fast so she could go on the mission today.

"Hey, Gohann, after we eat, I'll take you to the school, okay?"

Gohann lifted his head to her. "Sure, if you want to do that, I don't mind."

She smiled at his tone. "Good, glad to hear it."

It didn't take long before breakfast was over and she and her cousin were headed out the door. "We'll be back soon!" Yumi called out to her parents before shutting the door. She then turned to Gohann who had stuffed his hands down into his pockets and was walking down the steps. She quickly caught up to him and walked beside him.

"You seem excited..." Gohann asked her.

"I just don't want to be late for a meeting I have with my friends, that's all."

"So you have plans today?" Gohann raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. Important plans that I don't need to discuss with you."

"I see. Good to know then..." The two continued their walk to the school and eventually came up to the front gates.

"Alright, this is the school, Kadic Academy. The teachers here are very nice, but strict as well, so you better mind your manners." Gohann just simply nodded at her advice. She proceeded in walking in, and with him following foot. "Over there is the principal's office, and that is the main school building right there." Yumi walked further up ahead. "That is the track field, which you will be seeing a lot of because the Gym teacher here, Jim, uses that field for most of his classes."

"Wait..." Gohann said with a smile. "You have a Gym teacher named "Jim"? So is the gym the Jimnasium?"

"Oh, still the bad jokester, huh?" Yumi loosely crossed her arms. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing really." Gohann let loose a small chuckle. Yumi proceeded forward. "That is the science building, and over there is where a lot of the main classes take place, like math, literature, history, the usual deal. Now, one thing you must really watch out for is the new hire here, the Student Discipline Chief, Hunter. He won't hesitate in expelling someone, he is mean to the core, alright."

Gohann blinked twice. "Uh, thanks... I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So, shouldn't we introduce me to the principal so I may get my schedule?"

Yumi put a finger to her chin. "Well, yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. Come on, follow me." Gohann followed Yumi to the principal's office where they were greeted by the secretary and knocked on Principal Delmas' door.

"Come in." Yumi and Gohann heard him say.

Yumi opened the door. "Hello, Principal Delmas, I wanted to introduce you to a new transfer student."

The principal put his game on pause and turned to face the students. "Ah, yes, please come in, Miss Ishiyama and Mister Jujikai." Yumi and Gohann stepped forward, Gohann with a slight shake to him. Yumi could only guess he must have been a little nervous. "Gohann Jujikai, this is how you say your name, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Gohann said with firm nod.

"Well, on behalf of the academy, we are pleased to welcome you to this fine institution. We hope you enjoy your time here with us and above all, succeed in your learning. Now, you must understand Kadic is a high institution which I proudly call my own, and I expect you to behave like a good student while conducting your business here. Now, with that said, I'll go ahead and print out your schedule so you can go to class tomorrow. And here is an excuse to get you out of any tests that will be coming up next week because I'm sure the standards in Japan must be very different from the ones here."

Principal Delmas gave him a slip of paper and then proceeded in printing out his schedule.

"Alright, Mister Jujikai, I hope this is to your liking, now have a good day."

"You too, sir." Gohann bowed to him. The principal nodded him off and he and his cousin were out the door. "Well..." Gohann lifted his schedule up with a smile and tilted his head slightly. "That went smoother than I thought. Your principal sure is nice."

"Yeah, but he can be strict too. Come on, I'll show you to the lunchroom and that should be everything."

"Alright..."

Yumi and Gohann walked to the lunchroom and sure enough inside, at their usual spot was Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and William. Jeremie was talking, Yumi could only guess it was a big line of Latin that she wouldn't understand until Aelita translated it like usual, of course after Odd or Ulrich would say, 'in English?'.

"Okay, the lunchroom you have seen. Alright, I'm sure you can make it back home, right?" Yumi turned to him.

Gohann stared at her confused. "Back home? But why? I wanted to stay with you some more, Yumi."

"Remember what I said? That I had important business to take care of? I showed you the school like I said I would, now you should go home, right? I'll be coming back here anyway, so it'd be pointless for me to walk you back."

"Who said you needed to walk me back though? I said I wanted to hang out with you, you're really the only person I know my age around here, and I feel a little awkward." Gohann glanced around.

"Look, you look cool, I doubt anyone is going to pick on your or anything, and don't you know martial arts in case someone decides to attack you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. We haven't seen each other in years, Yumi, and I was looking forward to spending some time together." His eyebrows went up, giving his face sad features. Yumi looked up almost in grief and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, we'll have plenty of time to talk later, alright? But I need to be alone with my friends, okay?"

Gohann sighed. "I guess. Can I just wait for you to finish your meeting then so we can walk around the campus some more together or something?"

Yumi looked away. "No, Gohann, I already said to go home. Go spend some time with Hiroke."

Gohann blinked, then looked away. "Do you really want me to go away that badly?"

"If I didn't have plans today, then it wouldn't be like this, but this is how it is."

Gohann took in a heavy breath, then sighed. "I guess I'll just go show myself around." He planted his hands into his pockets and walked away. "See you later then..." Yumi blinked as he shuffled himself outside with a melancholic aura. She looked up with a sigh.

"Oh man... What if he tells dad about this..." She turned to her friends, then shook her head. "Doesn't matter... I'm already in enough trouble as it is." She proceeded in walking forward to them.


End file.
